los sentimientos de Iori
by Minato Yagami 17
Summary: (nuevo aviso)¿que pasa cuando despiertas y encuentras a varias copias de ti representando sentimientos y personalidades tuyas? porque no preguntarle a Iori quien esta en esa situación, la pregunta es ¿como hará para deshacerse de ellos? (no es el capitulo 16, disculpe la molestia)
1. maldicion

nota: los personajes son propiedad de snk playmore la trama me pertenece.

capitulo 1: maldición

una noche en south town, una noche en que iori y kyo se enfrentan una vez más, como siempre la batalla queda indecisa.

-maldito seas kushanagi- decía iori colérico mientras trataba de incorporarse -esta vez era mi oportunidad de acabar contigo.

kyo se habia incorporado completamente -sabes yagami hacemos esto cada vez que te encuentro por estos rumbos, no has considerado hacer otra cosa que estar persiguiendome toda la vida.

-sabes que mi objetivo es acabar contigo, además que otra cosa me podía interesar más que eliminarte de la historia.

kyo empezó a contar con sus dedos- no sé, tener novia, dedicarte más a tu banda, entender a las mujeres yo que sé.

iori soltó una pequeña risa- hm eso lo haría si fuera un imbécil como tú.

-si claro se nota que eres más imbécil que yo, y te puedo decir como lo has demostrado.

\- tu como puedes decir eso tan seguramente.

kyo sonrie y toma un poco de aire -en primera segun tu eres "un ser sin sentimientos" que tiene como objetivo acabar con mi clan, pero eso de sin sentimientos no te lo creo.

iori se puso serio en esos momentos -a que te refieres -decía mientras que de su chaqueta sacaba un cigarrillo.

-digamos que te he visto como vez a leona antes del torneo, en la arena según tu "le tienes odio y la ofendes" pero antes la vez con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

-y eso que prueba exactamente.

-sin duda que te gusta esa chica -ese comentario hizo que iori se pusiera nervioso y se sonrojara.

-además en tus canciones en vez de cantar de dolor o cosas así sino que cantas de la belleza del mundo.

-eso no prueba nada yo canto las canciones que me dice el productor- decía iori mientras tiraba la colilla de cigarro y sacaba otro.

-prueba algo porque incluso lloras cuando las cantas.

iori al oír eso frunció el ceño, pues sabía que su rival lo conocía más que a el mismo sin embargo no dijo nada.

kyo siguió hablando -además aún recuerdo cuando organizaste el torneo gals fighter, no entiendo porque hacer ese torneo solo para mujeres y hacerte pasar por una eso si fue ridículo.

-sabes tú también entraste al torneo vistiendo como mujer solo para probar que eras mejor en los torneos.

-si pero igual no me descubrieron pero tú fuiste la burla durante un año, luego en la kof te vengaste y tú ya sabes.

-y eso que tiene que ver en tu teoría kushanagi.

\- que tienes un lado femenino.

iori tiro la colilla de su cigarro y le dio la espalda a kyo. -sabes en vez de pensar en esas tonterías deberías tener miedo de lo que te voy a hacer.

en esos momentos pasa una mujer de edad avanzada cubierta con una capucha negra y con un el símbolo de una luna llena (siendo una luna llena no representa el símbolo del clan yagami)esta se detuvo al oír la conversación de estos dos.

-cuando será el día que no seas terco y aceptes los hechos.- decía kyo enojado por el comentario de iori.

-el día que "esas emociones" que dices las tenga en la cara.

la anciana en ese momento entendió y espero a que iori estuviera solo, algo que no llevo mucho tiempo porque iori al decir esos retiro del lugar sin nada más que decir al salir del callejón la anciana estaba frente a iori.

-y usted que quiere. -dijo iori en seco.

la señora sonrió -sabes hijito tu amigo tiene razón tu deberías demostrar más a menudo tus sentimientos, después de todo también son tus personalidades.

-y usted cree que me rebajare a eso señora, eso solo muestra debilidad.-iori paso a un lado de la señora y siguió su camino.

-bueno eso lo veremos muy pronto "miss x".

iori al oír eso se detuvo en seco y dio rápidamente la vuelta pero no vio a nadie a la vista, -"debo de estar alucinando" -pensó, sacudió la cabeza y siguió su camino hasta su mansión.

al llegar tomo un baño, curo sus heridas y se vistió para dormir, no sin antes de pensar en lo que le dijo su rival, tiempo después quedo completamente dormido, a la mañana siguiente se llevaría una gran sorpresa

continuara...

es mi primera historia soy novato si les gusto dejen reviews 


	2. sorpresa

nota: los personajes son propiedad de snkplaymore la trama me pertenece.

Capítulo 2: sorpresa

Al día siguiente.

-iori, iori, despierta cariño. –se oía una voz femenina, -es hora de levantarte.

-5 minutos mas porfa… un momento. -Iori despierta de repente y se da cuenta de quien mas esta en su cama. Ve que es una mujer, muy parecida a miss X pero con las verdaderas cualidades de una mujer, esto hizo que soltara un grito casi femenino.

-que pasa amor parece que viste un fantasma, ya se tuviste una pesadilla pero bueno el desayuno está listo, por favor prepárate y baja que se enfriara. –la mujer se retira no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla y dejando al yagami en shock.

-pero que fue eso. Esa mujer se parece a,… no, no esto deber ser un sueño, pronto despertare si eso, -parecía que iba a perder la razón. De repente escucho que alguien abría la regadera del baño, fue a ver de quien se trataba al abrir la puerta quedo aún más paralizado, pues vio una réplica exacta de él, la copia se dio vuelta y amos gritaron a los cuatro vientos.

-que no puedes tocar, eso es de mala educación y… quién diablos eres.

-yo soy iori yagami, quien diablos eres tú.

-yo soy iori yagami.

Ambos al unísono.- tu no pues ser iori, es imposible.

De repente se oye un estruendo en el piso de abajo, ambos ioris (el que estaba en el baño se puso una toalla rápidamente) bajan para ver de qué se trataba y encontraron un jarro roto y a un niño muy parecido a ellos solo que aparentaba de 7 años. –diablos papa se enojara si se entera, eh, quienes son ustedes.

-yo soy iori yagami.

-¡NO! Soy iori yagami.

-ustedes no pueden ser iori, yo soy iori yagami.

Al unísono- ¡QUEEEEEEEEE!.

-Eso es imposible, solo puede haber un iori en el mundo y además eres un niño.

-soy iori y puedo probarlo.

Empiezan una serie de preguntas:- nombre del padre?

-kay yagami.

-a que edad empezó tu entrenamiento.

-a los 4 años

-como se llama tu amiga que conociste en una pequeña aldea en Brasil?.

-no lo sé, solo me dijo que le decían liny.

-tu comida favorita?.

-carne.

-el nombre de tu gato?.

-neko- chan.

-Por ultimo enséñanos una técnica yagami.

El niño ejecuto el shiki yaotome. Los ioris adultos quedaron impresionados por las respuestas, ya que eran correctas, quedaron en silencio cuando oyen un grito, un grito que solo ellos (menos el niño) conocían y el grito de una mujer.

-qué diablos pasa allá en la sala.- al llegar vieron otro iori, este tenía los ojos blancos, la piel pálida y sangre en la boca. Ellos sabían de qué se trataba y trataron de detenerlo (menos el niño) cuando tuvieron éxito lo enjaularon y le dieron atención médica a la mujer.

El niño preocupado se acerca y dice. –estará bien verdad?

-no lo sé. Pero en cuanto despierte se ira de la casa.

-no entiendo se parece a… que fue eso.

Ese ruido provenía fuera de la habitación, al salir vieron a otro iori pero con una expresión de "emo". Los tres preguntaron.- quien eres tú?

En tono apagado, -soy iori yagami pero eso ya lo saben.

Al unísono.- imposible.

Despierta la mujer. –donde estoy y porque me atacaste amor.

-amor?

-desperté con ella en la mañana.

-por cierto, quien eres.

-no me recuerdas cariño.

Ellos no entendían pero para saberlo le siguieron.

-no, de hecho perdí un poco la memoria allá abajo, sabes bien cuando estoy en ese estado.

-bueno, soy ioriko yagami, tu esposa.

Ellos quedaron en silencio, hasta que el iori de la mañana salía del baño a ponerse su ropa y dijo.- eso es imposible mi corazón pertenece a leona.

Todos quedaron en shock (hasta el iori amargado) hasta que salieron las preguntas

-quienes leona ?.

-como que sientes algo por ella?

-me eres infiel ?

-como sabes si la quieres si la odias

en el torneo?

Te puedo ayudar en algo?.

Esta última dejo a todos pensativos y voltearon a ver a un 7º iori. De nuevo todos al unísono.

-no me digas eres iori yagami.

-sip n_n.

De repente se oye el timbre, el iori original fue a abrir la puerta y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Continuara…


	3. problemas

nota: los personajes son propiedad de snkplaymore la trama me pertenece.

Capítulo 3: problemas. Parte 1

-es usted la señora de anoche.

-si hijito, puedo pasar- dijo la señora al momento de entrar en la casa.

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala. –póngase cómoda voy a arreglar un asunto- decía iori al salir de la sala.

Mientras tanto en la habitación.

iori 2 y iori niño platicaban.

-dime como era liny.

-bueno. –el niño se sonrojo. -Era una niña timida, de pelo suelto azul al igual que sus ojos, vestia un kimono verde, en verdad era bonita. Y como es leona.

El otro iori también se sonroja. –bueno, ella es muy fría y reservada al igual que yo, es igual de como describes a liny, pero su pelo lo lleva amarrado y lleva un traje militar, no solo es bonita es hermosa.

-sabes su nombre y su apariencia parecen casi iguales, parece que son la misma persona.

Del otro lado iori 6 y iori 7 discutian.

-deberias ser mas amigable con las personas no crees.

-para que si el mundo se odia entre si. –decia mientras fumaba un cigarro.

-Pero te tienes que dar cuenta de la belleza del mundo.

-solo lo hare cuando las tenga en la cara.

en otro lado ioriko cepillaba su cabello y tarareaba una canción( nota del autor: yo soy sonidero …XD, por eso no se me ninguna romantica pero ustedes imagínense una.) como en verdad era mujer tenia el cabello largo. En eso se oye un ruido proveniente de la jaula.

-donde estoy?, mi cabeza y porque estoy enjaulado?.

Todos al oir eso se quedaron callados y fijaron la vista a su dirección.

-es… estas consiente?, -pregunto asustado el niño.

-si y… quien diablos son ustedes.

-somos iori yagami.

-y yo soy ioriko.

En eso entra iori original y reúne a todos.

-a ver ustedes, tenemos visitas, es la causante de nuestro problema y necesito que guarden todo el silencio posible, no pasaran por la sala, no comerán, no toquen mis cosas y porfavor vigilen al de la jaula.

-y porque me vigilan a mi.

-eh? Estas consienten.

-si pero dime porque estoy enjaulado.

-por tu ataque de riot blood, bueno con esto me retiro.

Iori sale de la habitación, los ioris se acercaron a la puerta para oir si se retiraba. En ese momento el yagami emo abre la ventana y pretende salir.

-oye que haces, dijo que no saliermos.

-desde cuando sigues ordenes, además dejo que no "pasáramos" por la sala.

-si tiene razón, no podemos estar encerrados aquí.

-ademas tengo que hacer las compras de la semana.

Todos los clones salieron salieron por la ventana(el Iori enjaulado es liberado por el niño).

Mientras tanto en la sala.

-ire contigo al grano iori. Solo vine a avisarte que lo que les pase a ellos lo sentiras tu, eso significa que si uno de ellos mueren todos, incluyéndote, también lo hara.

-pero digame que fue lo que paso, porque ellos aparecieron asi de repente.

-ellos son lo que tu conoces iori, te dire que tu tendras que indentificarlos y encontrar la manera de deshacerte de ellos, bueno no me queda mucho tiempo iori, solo vine a decirte eso, ahora me retiro. La anciana sale dejando al yagami pensativo.

-tendre que ver a esos sujetos.

Subio a la habitación, abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta de que no había nada, esto hizo que saliera colérico.

-donde abran ido esos idiotas.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad.

-bueno a partir de aquí cada quien por su lado.

-y donde nos reunimos, en este mismo lugar?

-Parece que si.

Todos tomaron su propia ruta: iori 2 fue a la base ikari, iori 3 fua a buscar a kyo para una pelea, ioriko fue al supermercado, niño iori solo salio corriendo del lugar ,iori 6 fue a un bar de mala muerte y finalmente iori 7 solo tomo un pequeño paseo en el parque cercano de esa ubicación.

Mientras tanto, iori original iba en su automóvil todo hecho diablo.

-donde estarán les dije que no salieran de… diablos me olvidaba que son yo. Bueno almenos no creo que hagan mucho daño.

Continuara…

Siento los errores de ortografía pero no eh tenido mucho tiempo pero ya verán que los demás estarán mejor corregidos, no lo olviden soy nuevo en estas cosas.


	4. problemas 2

nota: los personajes son propiedad de snkplaymore la trama me pertenece.

Capítulo 4: problemas. Parte 2

En la base ikari, Iori estaba en la esperando entre unos arbustos con un ramo de flores y observo como Leona rechazaba otra invitación de Ralph para salir a una cita (Leona tenia el mismo caso de Athena con Kensou). Iori viendo esa escena le dieron ganas de golpear a ese sujeto, pero noto que la militar salía del edificio, la empezó a seguir sin ser descubierto, algo que no le funciono porque la chica se percató de su presencia.

-que es lo que quieres? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño. –no tuviste con humillarme en el torneo?.

-crees que vengo a dejarte en ridículo?. – decía el yagami arqueando una ceja.

-entonces que es lo quieres?

-solo vengo a disculparme por… bueno… todo… lo… que te dije. –diciendo esto se puso aun mas nervioso mientras le entregaba el ramo de flores, Leona noto el temblor en sus manos. –son para ti.

Leona se sonrojo, era un detalle que nadie le había hecho, ni siquiera el pesado de Ralph, pero recordó quien era el que le regalaba esas hermosas flores. Solo frunció el ceño y se limito a decir un gracias.

-"bueno ya di el primer paso". –penso un poco preocupado y sudando en seco, en verdad los nervios parecían que lo iban a traicionar, en eso Leona empezó a alejarse, Iori fue mas rápido y le tomo el brazo y con toda su fuerza, la jalo en contra suyo e intento robarle un beso. La militar se percato de eso y se libero para soltarle una bofetada, en ese mismo momento el yagami original sintió el golpe.

-que fue eso? Pregunto mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

Mientras tanto, en el centro comercial.

-espero que a Iori no le importe que use su tarjeta. –decia Ioriko mientras entraba al edificio.

-a ver a iori a iori le gusta, solo la carne, es lo único que come.

Se dirigio a la zona de abarrotes (imagínense que toda esa área esta vacia y varios carritos llenos de jamon, salchita… etc y solo un carro con los productos de higiene y limpieza del hogar…XD). Al llegar a la caja, sintió una mirada lujuriosa, se limito a ver de reojo y vio que se trataba de Terry.

Mientra tanto Iori original buscaba a sus "yo", su vehiculo se encontró sin combustible y los tuvo que buscar a pie, por desgracia encontró a Kyo, como siempre en una pelea (estilo viejo oeste):

-Yagami.

-Kushanagi… un momento que estoy haciendo, debo darme prisa. –decia mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

Kyo, curioso lo siguió, cuando estuvieron al mismo nivel dijo. –oye, a donde vas?.

-no tengo tiempo para matarte, debo encontrar a alguien.

-pero a quien, a Leona. –dijo en tono de burla. Iori se detuvo en seco y tomo al kushanagi de la chaqueta.

-si te digo ¡me dejaras en paz!

-si, pero relájate.

En un pequeño a parque de juegos. Iori niño se encontraba solo jugando en un columpio, recordando lo que paso hace unos momentos.

Flashback:

Iori niño jugaba en una caja de arena con unos niños que apenas conoció, cuando llegaron unos niños mas grandes y empezaron a molestar a una niña.

-¡oye devuelve mi muñeca!

-la quieres?, pues ¡alcanzala!. –los demás niños se limitaban a ver tal abuso, peor Iori se lleno de ira, alejo a su amiga de aquel niño que aparentaba unos 10 años.

-dijo que se la devolvieras.

-miren nada mas, si es el novio de la mocosa, te digo algo?, No me gustan los niños que quieren ser los héroes, asi que quítate de mi camino sino quieres que te rompa la cara.

-inténtalo si es que puedes. –decia el yagami desafiante, en eso dos niños mas la agarran de las manos. –que pasa no puedes tu solo. –el niño mas grande se limito a contestar y golpeo al niño Iori en el estomago, este empezó a retorcerse del dolor, los mas grandes solo se reian. El jefe de la banda iba a molestar a la niña pero Iori se levanto y casi al borde del llanto lanzo una bola de fuego purpura, el niño se dio cuento y apenas pudo equivarlo, volteo a ver a Iori y salio corriendo que era un fenómeno, levanto la muñeca y trato de entregársela a la niña pero:

-aquí esta tu muñeca.

La niña asustada. –puedes quedartela pero no me lastimes.

-que? No te hare daño, solo quiero darte tu muñeca. –decia mientras se acercaba mas a la niña.

-no ¡alejate de mi MONSTRUO! Con esto los niños salieron corriendo lejos de Iori.

Fin del flashback.

-y si papa tiene razón, estoy condenado a estar solo. –con esto se hundio en llanto. Mientras tanto una adolencente se ocultaba de un joven que la estaba buscando para una cita. La joven asamiya recién había salido de la escuela, llevaba aun su uniformo y decidio huir de kensou quien estuvo esperándola en la salida agotada se ento en el mismo árbol, mientras recuperaba el aliento, escucho el llanto de un niño.

-Eh? Pero de donde vendrá ese sonido. -Al llegar al lugar encontró al pequeño llorando a mar de lagrimas. Se acerco al columpio y se sento en uno. El yagami se percato de ello.

-quien es usted y que hace aquí?. –decia un poco mas tranquilo.

-mi nombre es Athena Asamiya y vi que estabas solo asi que vine a hacerte compañía.

-sabe, es muy bonita señorita asamiya. –decia el yagami sonrojado.

-gracias, pero solo dime Athena. Y dime que haces solo por aquí.

-bueno pues… .

De regreso con Iori y Kyo.

-enserio estas en problemas Yagami? – decía Kyo en tono burlon.

-¡callate y ayúdame a buscarme! "eso sono raro". –decía el Yagami lleno de odio en su mente.

-bueno vamos, ya es bastante con lidiar contigo.

Mientras tanto en el bar.

Iori emo estaba sentado con una botella de whisky y fumando un cigarro. –ojala estuviera muerto. –decia entre suspiros.

-oye quítate de mi lugar adefesio. –decia un hombre demasiado alto y muy fuerte.

-mira quien lo dice, mrs esteroides.

-¡acaso quieres pelear!.

-yo soy pacifista, pero si eso quieres.

De vuelta a con Iori y Leona.

-sueltame Yagami. –decia la militar harta del yagami.

-no espera, puedo explicarlo. -Decía Iori sujetandose al pie de Leona y siendo arrastrado. –de verdad lo lamento.

-solo déjame sola. –decia mientras se liberaba de Iori y salía corriendo del lugar.

Iori tirado en el suelo. –bueno fue un mal comienzo. –se levanta y se da vuelta resignado ai rse y nota dos figuras muy similares, una parecida a el y otra parecida a:

-Kushanagi.

-Yagami.

-ya habrá tiempo para los saludos después, sabes a donde fueron los demás.

-bueno, Ioriko fue hacer las compras, el niño solo corrió, el amable nose , el emo se fue a un bar pero no se donde queda, a y el loco te busca a ti. –decia mientras señalaba a Kyo.

-bien iremos primero por Ioriko, conociéndola pueda que le hagan algo, y que es lo que tienes en la mejilla?

-luego te explico.

Mientras tanto a unas cuadras del centro comercial.

-quieres dejarme en paz Terry?

-solo quiero tu numero telefónico porfavor.

-sabia que traías algo con coquetearme. ¡AUXILIO!. –en eso aparece Iori y Ioriko se alegra de que por fin llegara, cuando se encontró en el mismo punto, se refugia atrás de ambos Ioris, ellos ven que Terry es el causante de que corra despavorida.

-hey, dejala en paz.

-Iori, que haces aquí eso no es asunto tuyo.

-querido me a estado molestando de camino a casa.

-¿querido?. – los ojos de Terry se abrieron con tus platos. –no sabia que estuvieras casado, bueno,… ¡ME VOY!. –con esto el chico salio despavorido.

-estas bien.

-si ahora lo estoy. –decia mientras se abrazaba al Yagami

-wow, yagami enserio es hermosa.

-gracias, ahora a buscar a los otros.

En el parque.

-gracias Athena me divertí mucho, decía Iori niño muy emocionado mientras comia un helado.

-sabes me recuerdas a alguien, un poco a… -Athena se detiene y observa a una figura muy conocida. –escondete detrás de mi.

El niño dudoso. –pero de quién?

El yagami pasa junto ellos. –hola Athena. Esto sorprendio a la psíquica. ¿desde cuando Iori pasa y la saluda? Y ¿desde cuando Iori esta feliz?. Esto dejo dudosa a Athena, tanto que olvido que el niño estaba escondido, el mismo se percato y se fue corriendo entusiasmado.

-¡iori! Esperame. –gritaba el niño

-Eh? Pequeño donde estabas?. -Preguntaba igual de feliz que el pequeño, este recibió al mini Iori como si fuera su hijo, dejando a la pelivioleta en shock y dudosa, ¿acaso Iori tenia un hijo y familia? Pero regreso a la realidad cuando vio a Kyo y a otros Ioris llegar al lugar.

-bueno dos menos Yagami.

-bien, ahora solo faltan 2, donde estarán?.

En ese momento se escucha una explosión muy cerca de ahí, haciendo que todas las copias se dirigieran al lugar. Dejando a Athena muy dudosa.

-Kyo, que esta pasando?

-luego te explico, por ahora necesito tu ayuda.

La psíquica asintió con la cabeza y fue tras ellos, cuando llegaron al lugar solo había escombros de un bar y un Iori siendo amenazado por el dueño del lugar.

-tendras que pagarme todo lo que hiciste. –decia el dueño todo colérico mientras apuntaba al yagami con una escopeta.

-esta bien solo paseme la cuenta.

-bien.

Los demás se acercaron y obviamente.

-Kushanagi.

-hola que hay. –decia todo aburrido.

-tu vendrás con nosotros.

-bueno si no hay mas remedio.

-bien solo falta 1. –decia el yagami ya cansado. –donde estará?

-¡KYYYYYYYYYOOO!, -se oia una voz muy familiar, el ultimo iori salio de la nada atentando contra la vida del kushanagi, sin embargo los dos primeros Ioris lo atacaron como la primera vez dejándolo una vez mas inconciente.

-bueno, son todos vamos a casa.

-pero díganme, que pasa?

-te digo luego, primero hay que ayudar a Iori, por cierto, son todos verdad?

-si son todos, vámonos de aquí.

Todos los Ioris se fueron a la mansion yagami (Kyo y Iori original se llevaron al agresivo), espues del dia agitado además del tiempo, Iori no tuvo mas opcion que permitir que Athena y Kyo se quedaran en ese lugar mientras les explicaba bien los detalles de su problema.

Continuara…

un poco largo y sin algo de sentido pero pronto les explicare que onda con los personajes con exactitud, por lo mientras esperen el siguiente capitulo y porfavor dejen reviews


	5. ayuda

nota: los personajes son propiedad de snkplaymore la trama me pertenece.

Capítulo 5: ayuda.

Al llegar a la mansión, todos los Ioris hicieron cosas muy diferentes a las que Haría el original, como era su rutina, Iori original se sirvió una copa de vino y se dirigio a la sala, pero en vez de ver televisión, decidio contarles con exactitud su situación, cuando al fin comprendieron, solo les quedo aclararse unas cosas.

-entonces, si uno de ellos se lastiman o cambian sus estados de ánimos, tú lo sabrás por que sentiras lo mismo. –decia Kyo mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

-si, de hecho, mientras buscaba a los demás, sentía una serie de emociones a la vez, por eso estaba tan molesto, sabia lo que pasaba y no podía evitarlo, también sentí la bofetada que sentí de este menso. –decia mientras señalaba a Iori 2 con mirada acusadora.

-pero como explicas a ioriko y al niño. –decia Athena un poco desconcertada.

-eso ni yo me lo explico, lo que se tambien, es que si uno de ellos muere todos incluyéndome lo haremos.

-por eso estabas tan preocupado, sabias que podían hacer y que les podía pasar.

-exacto.

Athena tomo la palabra. –bueno, eso me saca de varias dudas, pero ¿sabes con exactitud que representan cada uno de ellos?

-eso lo tengo que averiguar, también necesito ver como desahacerme de ellos.

-bueno yagami, se que no podras con todos ellos, dices que solo los perdiste de vista un segundo y huyeron de aquí ¿no?, bueno que dices si te ayudamos con ellos.

-a que te refiere? –decia el Yagami curioso.

-el se refiere a que cuidemos a cada uno de ellos, asi sabremos como se comportan cada uno.

\- y como podre confiar en ustedes? .

\- porque lo dudas?, porque somos dos enemigos tanto en el torneo como en las calles.

-no, porque sabes lo que les pase a ellos me pasara a mi, ese seria tu modo de vengaza.

En ese momento Ioriko grita desde la cocina que la cena esta lista, todo los Ioris (menos el agresivo que estaba en la jaula) bajaron casi destruyendo todo a su paso, el yagami sudo una gota en la nuca, volteo a ver a Kyo y dijo:

-sabes que olvídalo, ¿estas dispuesto a ayudarme con ellos?

Kyo sonriente. –si, lo estoy ¿y tu Athena?

-si, yo también lo estoy.

En eso llega la pelirroja e invita a Kyo y Athena a cenar, ellos aceptaron no sin antes ir por el enjaulado, cuando entraron al comedor, todos los Ioris al unisono: -Kushanagi.

-si hola. –decia Kyo como si nada le importara, vio que todos los Ioris les dio igual y se dispusieron a comer.

Los invitados se sentaron un poco apartados de las copias, mismo que hizo Iori, comieron, despues de cenar, todos tomaron direcciones diferentes, después de que Iori les asignara sus habitaciones, salieron a dar un recorrido cada quien por la mansión, de pronto Kyo noto a Iori 2 escribiendo una canción mientras componía una notas.

-pense que estabas ocupado en la biblioteca?. –decia el Kushanagi algo curioso.

-no, deviste a verme confundido, yo estoy desde que terminamos de comer.

\- y que estas haciendo?

-solo trato de escribir una canción, quiero impresionar a Leona. –decia mientras afinaba su guitarra.

-tu debes estar loco por ella o no?

-si pero, no se que hacer para gustarle a ella.

-oye, te ayudo a escribir tu canción, quien sabe puede que le guste?

Mientras tanto Athena se dirigio a los jardines, se maravillo con el paisaje, pero lo que mas le gustaba era un pequeño lago que estaba cerca de ahí, se veía una esplendorosa cuando el agua reflejaba la luz de la luna llena, al llegar al lugar, vio como el niño Iori jugaba con un pequeño velero de manera, ella noto que estaba algo triste, asi que se acerco.

-hola Iori, que estas haciendo?.

-ah, hola Athena, nada solo juego con un pequeño jueguete.

-oye, ese juguete es muy hermoso, donde lo conseguiste?.

-fue un regalo de mi amiga liny.

-y dime, ¿Qué tiempo tiene que no se ven?

-no lo se, a pasado mucho, siempre me escribia, pero un dia dejo de hacerlo, desde entonces solo me enfocado en los entrenamientos de mi padre.

-y por eso no has podido convivir con otros niños?

-si, además de que todos se alejan de mi, me consideran un fenómeno. –decia con voz quebrada.

-no digas eso, sabes a mi también me consideraban asi, pero con el tiempo aprendieron que no deben juzgarme por lo que hago, sino por lo que siento.

-pero yo como demuestro que soy igual a los demás.

Athena pensó y dijo. –ya se, mañana iremos al parque de nuevo y trataras de convivir con otros niños, solo debo pedirle permiso a Iori.

-¡enserio! Gracias Athena. –decia mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a la pelivioleta.

Mientras con Iori y Kyo.

-listo, ya acabamos.

-seguro que esto hara que le guste a Leona.

-si seguro, estas ante el mejor escritor del mundo.

Llega Iori emo. -el mejor escritor del mundo y sigues en la preparatoria.

Iori romántico hizo una expresión de "ya valió". –estoy perdido.

-Callate, ahora solo hay que ir a casa de Leona para echar a andar el plan, primero, Iori estará dormido?.

-si de hecho esta dormido junto al agresivo para evitar que se escape.

-bien, entonces vamos.

Un rato después. Habían llegado a la casa de la militar, habían instalado el sistema de audio y estaban listos para tocar.

-bueno a la cuenta de 3. –decia Kyo mientras se prepara con sus baquetas.

-como digas. –decia el emo.

-bueno , empezamos.

-Ok y 1 …y 2 … y 1,2… derrepente es interrumpido.

-no les dije que no salieran, además, ella nos hara pedazos si sabe que estamos aquí.

-tranquilo, con esta cancion seguro que no lo hara "por ahora".

-ademas, somos el mismo sujeto, esta es tu oportunidad, piénsalo.

-bueno lo hare, pero tu cantas ¡de acuerdo!

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa de Leona.

-No entiendo como K destruyo su escondite, además de dejarte sola a ti y a kula mientras ellos se fueron a buscar otro escondite.

-tranquila Leo, además no están malo, por fin podremos hablar mas y Kula puede convivir con otras personas. –decia Whip mientras preparaba su lugar para dormir.

-si srta. Heidern, además su padrino trabajara hasta mañana, asi que no se preocupe. –decia Kula bostesando.

-no lo se, espero que esta noche sea mas tranquila que ayer, ese jones no me dejor dormir para nada.

-por que lo dices.

-pues veras …

Flashback.

Leona estaba preparada para dormir, en eso se oye música de mariachi, la peliazul desconcertada se asoma por la ventana y ve a Ralph vestido de mariachi (con todo y bigote), mientras cantaba la cancion de cielito lindo a un tono muy desafinado (nivel dios), leona hizo lo posible por alejarlo, pero siempre regresaba a cantar, leona no le dio mas que tratar de dormir con ese ruido.

-cuando se ira de aquí ya le dije mil veces que no.

A la mañana siguiente, Leona no podía despertar hasta que Heidern le hecho una cubetada de agua.

-despierte soldado o llegara tare a la base.

-pero papa, digo comandante.

-nada de peros, es hora de irnos.

Fin del flashback.

-bueno, eso te lo ganas por ser mas bonita que todas.

-pero yo nunca busque involucrarme en relaciones amorosas, además el no sabe como tratar a las mujeres.

-vamos además, no creo que varios hombres vallan tras de ti Leo. –en eso se oye el sonido de una guitarra, todas las chicas se asomaron por la ventana y vieron a uno chicos con gorra, los únicos que se reconocían eran Kyo e Iori 2, empezaron con la cancion, durante el trascurso, Leona se sonrojo de una manera exagerada, parecía un tomate, Whip y Kula quedaron apoyadas de la ventana, como si la cancion fuera para ellas, cuando termino la cancion, Iori dejo un ramo de flores en la entrada y luego regreso con el resto del grupo.

-creen que funciono?

-no lo se, porque no miras su expresión.

Todos voltearon a ver hacia la ventana, y vieron que Leona apuntaba con una escopeta.

-eso es…?

-si, ¡CORRAAAN!.

Todos salieron del lugar, no sin antes llevarse el equipo, cuando regresaron a la mansión todos empezaron a discutir si era buena idea.

Continuara…


	6. un dia agotador

nota: los personajes son propiedad de snkplaymore la trama me pertenece.

Capítulo 6: un dia agotador.

Después del incidente de anoche, Iori despierta un poco deconcertdo, se levanto, tomo una ducha y se cambio, al bajar noto un ambiente diferente, en el cuarto de música, Iori 2 y Kyo escribían otra canción, fue a la cocina por un café y vio a Ioriko y a Athena que estaban preparando el desayuno, parecían que en poco tiempo se habían vuelto amigas, no le tomo mucha importancia, al salir al jardín, vio a Iori niño y a Iori 7 jugar como padre e hijo, esa escena lo lleno de una nostalgia que ni el mismo había sentido, pues vio como una versión niño de el jugaba como todo niño normal, algo que no hizo en su infancia. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de no recordar su pasado, fue hacia la sala y vio a los últimos 2 Ioris viendo la televisión.

-crei que estabas en la jaula. –dijo algo desconcertado.

-yo lo deje salir. –dijo el emo de una manera muy normal.

-bueno que hacemos, nos vamos a entrenar?. –decia el agresivo de manera normal.

En ese momento sale Athena diciendo que el desayuno estaba listo, todos fueron al comedor y estaban callados, excepto Kyo, Athena y Iori original, mientras discutían como pasarían su dia.

-Iori, tenia pensado llevar al niño a un parque de diversiones, no se si le puedas dar permiso?. – decía Athena con una mirada suplicante.

-esta bien, solo porque el niño confía en ti, pero uno de ellos ira contigo.

-hecho.

-y tu Kyo, vi como escribían otra canción para ya sabes "quien", ya se que van de nuevo a intentarlo ¿no es asi?.

-si, no se si nos permitias, pero nesecito a uno de ellos.

-bien, pero a la próxima ire yo.

-hecho.

Athena desconcertada. –para quien es la canción Kyo?

-es una sorpresa.

Al terminar de desayunar, Iori reunio a sus copias, pidió un voluntario para acompañar a Athena, todos se negaron menos el amable, después Kyo pidio al emo para un nuevo intento de conquistar a leona, Ioriko pidió permiso para reunirse con unas amigas que conocio en el supermercado, y el agresivo solo salio de la habitación con una mochila, dejando al original solo en casa, solo se rebajo a ir a la sala y ver tele, los demás salieron a sus destinos.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Leona.

-vamos leo, aun no puedo creer que hallas hecho eso.

-tu lo dices porque no te intento besar a la fuerza.

-no te creo, a lo mejor estaba nervioso.

Mientras tanto afuera.

-seguro que esta vez funcionara?.

-seguro, ahora empecemos y 1…2…y 3.

Empieza a sonar una canción esta vez algo más lenta, todos vestían elegantes, eso llamo la atención de las chicas.

-eso que es? –decia Leona algo curiosa.

Whip ya sabia de quien se trataba. –veo que regreso ese chico.

Todas se asomaron y vieron que era de nuevo el grupo, la peliazul se volvió a poner roja, mientra la castaña y la peliceleste, no solo se apoyaron de la ventana, también hicieron un suspiro de niñas enamoradas. Al terminar la canción, nuevamente Iori dejo un ramo de flores en la entrada, regreso con el grupo, los demás jalaron un tipo arco en forma de corazón, Leona esta vez salio con una pistola, todos volvieron a salir corriendo, esta vez, una bala dio en la gorra del emo y otra paso por el brazo del romántico, en ese momento, el que estaba en la casa sintió como le raspaba un tiro en el brazo.

-¡ahhhhg! ¿Qué fue eso? –decia mientras se agarraba el brazo.

De regreso en la casa de Leona.

-no se vale, el entrega su corazon a ti y tu lo rechazas.

-algo raro pasa aquí. –decia la militar algo pensativa.

-por que lo dice srta Heidern? –preguntaba Kula algo curiosa.

-cuando vi al que se le cayo la gorra. Vi dos Ioris…

-debes estar loca, por eso el comandante te dio vacaciones.

-si tienes razón, mejor volvamos adentro.

Mientras en unos arbustos.

-bien y ahora que? –decia el yagami colérico de su plan frustado.

-tranquilo, tengo un plan B.

Mientras tanto en el parque de diversiones.

-bueno, a donde vamos primero? -Decía el amable lo mas cortes posible.

-no se, tu que opinas –Athena miro al niño.

-pues… -no sabia a donde ir, todo le llamaba la atención, pero para hacer lo mas agradable posible, decidio ir a comer primero. –porque no comemos algo primero me muero de hambre.

-si tienes razón, vamos a comer… alla. –dijo Athena señalando un puesto de hamburguesas.

Después de comer, el niño fue a un mini zoológico, mientras jugaba con otros niños, la pelivioleta y el pelirrojo se sentaron en una banca que estaba cerca y empezaron a conversar.

-asi que tu lo conociste en el parque, me parecio extraño no verlo, yo también estaba por ese lugar. –decia algo pensativo.

-asi es, lo vi algo triste, asi que fui a hacerle compañía, pero… -la chica se puso a recapacitar.

-pero…?

-cuando te vio fue corriendo hacia ti, pensé que eras su padre.

-la verdad, el me trata como uno, la verdad, me recuerda a mi cuando era niño.

-tenias esa actitud?

-si, de hecho, me portaba asi con mi tio, el me enseño lo bello de este mundo, pero mi padre solo quería que fuera el mas fuerte.

Sale el niño del lugar. –bien a donde vamos primero?

-bueno que tal a la montaña rusa. –decia la pelivioleta algo emocionada.

-si me parece perfecto. –dijo el niño jalando a los dos como si fueran sus padres, ninguno se dio cuenta de que un paparazzi los observaba, subieron al juego, después de bajar los dos pelirrojos no soportaron las ganas de vomitar y corrieron al baño, en la mansión, el original comia un emparedado:

-pero que… -no pudo terminar porque corrió al baño a sacar lo que había comido. –diablos sabia que era mala idea.

Mientras en un parque cercano.

-Ioriko por aquí. –gritaba una joven de pelo castaño en una mesa.

-a hola Mai.

-hola, como estas?

-bien nos vamos?. –pregunto la pelirroja, todas asintieron, las chicas que eran sus amigas eran Mai, Yuri, Chizuru, King y Yuki. Fueron a un spa, mientras estaban en un baño de lodo, platicaban traquilamente diciendo confeciones.

-asi que Terry pensaba que eras esposa del yagami? –pregunto la sacerdotista.

-si, es que me estaba coquetendo, no me dejo sola un momento, cuando me encontré a Iori me alivie, asi que lo hice ver como mi marido y el corrió como si lo siguiera el diablo.

-hm, si se entera Mary de seguro mata al pobre de mi cuñado.

-pero dices que también Iori se trago la broma.

-si, de hecho el no lo creía, pero esa broma me salvo la vida.

-bueno basta de charla, mejor hay que relajarse. –decia King mientras se hundia en el lodo.

-si tiene razón.

En la mansión, después del incidente (cantar guacala) Iori fue a su cuarto a recostarse, de hecho se sentía muy relajado que se quedo dormido.

-veo que saque algo bueno de esto. –se decía entre sueños.

En un gimnasio.

-bien, solo un poco de fuerza y me retiro. –se decía asi mismo mientras golpeaba un costal de box.

-hey tu eres el adefesio del bar. –era el mismo hombre que había iniciado la pelea en aquel lugar.

-mira no se quien eres, ni que es lo que quieres, pero si no me dejas de molestar, juro que te mato aquí y ahora. –dijo mientras empezaban a salir flamas purpuras en sus manos.

-sabes este será un buen entrenamiento. -dijo el hombre mientras tronaba su puños. Empezó una pelea en el gimnasio, el ganador como la primera vez era Iori, el hombre quedo hecho polvo en el piso.

-tenias razón fue un buen entrenamiento. –decía el yagami jadeando del cansancio.

En la mansión, Iori ya despierto se sento en el sillón, sentía el cuerpo adolorido y al mismo tiempo cansado.

-ya se a donde fue el agresivo. –decia mientras tronaba su su espalda.

De regreso a la casa de Leona.

-porque tengo que ser yo el que haga esto. –decia el emo mientras salía de los arbustos con el traje de la Kof XIII (una camisa color vino algo ajustada con un pantalón blanco con un cinturón y uno extra que cuelga, su chaqueta con el símbolo yagami y unos zapatos negros con punta blanca).

-vamos no será tan malo solo tienes que recitar un poema. –decia el Kushanagi. –ademas si no funciona tengo el plan c.

-y vez que no estoy en condiciones de correr o de pelear. –decia el romántico mientras se agarraba su brazo, al parecer por esa pequeña cortada sufrio un daño en todo el brazo.

-esta bien, pero si algo pasa te mato.

Dentro de la casa.

-Leona, vamos solo piénsalo, ese hombre te abre su corazón, sé que siempre te ofende en el torneo, pero, dale una oportunidad.

-me niego a eso, siempre que me lo topo es algo malo para mi.

Se oye que tocan el timbre, leona abre la puerta y el yagami empieza a recitar el poema, Leona se puso roja nuevamente y las chicas ahora solo pusieron ojos de corazon, cuando termino de leer, solo subio la mirada y Leona tenia un lanzallamas, el otro solo hizo un expresión como el correcaminos (bip – bip) y salio corriendo, se metio entre los arbustos (mala idea) la militar disparo en el escondite y vio que se encontraban dos Ioris y Kyo. Ellos solo se dispusieron a hacer la graciosa Huida, no sin antes hacer una seña y salio un grupo de mariachis de otro lugar. Esto dejo a Leona un poco pensativa, también se habían percatado Whip y Kula.

De regreso a la mansión.

-que te paso? –pregunto Ioriko mientras levantaba al original, quien estaba como trapo viejo en el suelo.

-senti que me golpearon, dispararon, me dieron nauseas, me sentí cansado y la ropa me apretaba y me quemaron.

-le decimos lo que paso?. - dijo el emo

-no dejale asi. –respondio kyo.

Todos se fueron a dormir, Iori original sabia que despues de este dia el siguiente no iba ir del todo bien.

Continuara…


	7. malos entendidos

nota: los personajes son propiedad de snkplaymore la trama me pertenece.

Capítulo 7: malos entendidos

Al dia siguiente, todos se levantaron, desayunaron e hicieron su rutina, el original se puso a ver tele, el romántico estaba con Kyo, ahora haciendo un plan diferente para llegar al corazon de Leona, Iori niño y Athena jugaban un poco en el jardín, el amable ayuaba a Ioriko con el aseo de la mansión, el emo solo tocaba la guitarra y el agresivo entrenaba en el cuarto de ejercicio.

-que aburrido. –el Yagami apago la tele y salio de la sala. Tomo un baño, se vistió e iba a salir del cuarto, pero sono su celular que estaba en una masa de noche, lo tomo y contesto.

-bueno.

Del otro lado del teléfono.

-Iori amigo si te volaste la barba.

-de que hablas?. –pregunto algo confundido.

-no sabes? Esta en todos los noticieros, periódicos y revistas de la ciudad.

-a que te refieres?

-no te hagas, ya todos saben tu relación con la idol J-pop.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!

-te felicito amigo, bueno me voy estoy con el manager de Athena nos estamos viendo.

Iori colgó el celular, pero aun no salia de su shock, bajo de prisa y encendio la televisión, justo en ese momento empezó un programa de chismes.(inserte nombre aquí XD).

-"esto a sido un escandalo internacional, pues se descubrió que el guitarrista y vocalista Iori Yagamim de la banda flames purple, salía con al idol J-pop Athena Asamiya, no solo eso, al parecer en una cita que ellos tuvieron ayer en el parque que se encontraban, cuidaban de un niño que según nuetras fuentes, es hijo de esta hermosa pareja".

Sale un hombre gordo-" Iori todos pensábamos que te gustaba el arroz con popote, pero me quito el sombrero, porque no solo te encontramos en una relación, sino que fue con la chica que a rechazado a tantos hombres como la venta de sus discos y no solo eso, también un niño de su amor".

-"volveremos después de estos mensajes, para dar mas información de esta relación" –termina el programa y empieza el corte comercial, iori cambio de canal y en todos estaba esa noticia, salio de su casa, recogio el periodico que estaba frente a su puerta y vio el mismo chisme, fue al jardín trasero y llamo a Athena:

-Athena, puedes venir un momento? –dijo de la manera mas cortes posible.

-si ya voy Iori. -Al entrar a la mansión noto que el pelirrojo estaba molesto. –pasa algo?

-si, me puedes explicar esto?. –dijo dándole el periódico a la psíquica. Ella leyó el contenido de la noticia. –y esto?, decía Iori encendiendo el televisor estando la primicia.

-yo…yo, no se… -no sabia que responderle.

-hace un momento llamo mi agente, me felicito y dijo que siguiera asi, que porque no le dije acerca de mi "hijo", y para colmo, nos quieren entrevistar acerca de "nuestra relación".

-y ahora que haremos?

-no lo se, sabia que era mala idea que salieras con uno de ellos, solo falta que nos empiecen a amenazar. –en ese momento un ladrillo atraviesa la ventana de la sala, Iori ve que tenia una nota y la levanta.

-a ver dice: "será mejor que termines con Athena Asamiya si no quieres que termine con tu vida maldito ·&amp;$%(¡?#. Atentamente. S.K.

-Sie Kensou, ya le deje en claro que no quiero estar con el.

-sera mejor que expliquemos lo que pasa, pero de la manera que nadie se entere del problema.

-si tienens razón.

Mientras tanto Kyo se ponía de acuerdo con Iori 2 para ir a su departamento por un unas poesías, en eso sienten un golpe en la cabeza, dejándolos inconsientes, despertaron amarrados a una silla.

-donde estoy? –decia el castaño mientras se recuperaba del golpe.

-Kyo eres tu?

-Yagami que paso?

-no lo se solo recuerdo que salimos y sentí un golpe fuerte en la cabeza.

Se enciende una luz y se abre una puerta, dejando ver la imagen de una chica, y dos hombres realmente fuertes.

-quienes son ustedes. –pregunto el Yagami completamente serio.

-mejor dime tu quienes son ustedes?

-¡LEONA! –dijeron al unisono.

-sera mejor que nos digan antes de que los hagamos hablar por la fuerza. –hablo Ralph con un tono de exigencia.

-de que quieren hablar? –pregunto Kyo algo confundido.

-sobre los "Ioris".

-diablos se dio cuenta. –se dijo el yagami en su mente

-¡hablen! Háganlo.

-les decimos yagami.

-parece que no tengo opción.

-bien lo haremos, pero con una condición. –dijo el castaño a los soldados.

-cual?

-que esto solo lo sepa Leona. –se apresuro a decir el Yagami.

-bien, pero si hacen de la suyas, los mato. –amenazo Clark saliendo de la habitación seguido por Ralph, dejando a la militar con ellos dos.

-bien ahora ¡hablen!.

Mientras en la mansión Yagami.

-no se encuentran por ningún lado. –dijo ioriko saliendo de la biblioteca.

-y ahora que haremos. –dijo el amable.

-no lo se, pero se que algo les paso, sentí un golpe en la cabeza, asi que significa que alguien esta con ellos.

-genial ahora que? –decia el emo con tono de enfado.

-bien, mientras yo y Athena vamos a aclarar el mal entendido, Ioriko y mini-Iori se quedaran aquí si regresan, mientras el emo, el agresivo y el amable salen a buscarlos, peleen si es necesario.

-bien algo de acción. –decia el agresivo con una sonrisa sadica en los labios.

-bien vámonos. -diciendo esto salieron cada quien por su rumbo.

De regreso en la base Ikari.

-es por eso que viste a dos Ioris, porque hay mas. –decia Kyo seguro de si

-dices que se portan de manera diferente, eso a que se debe?. –pregunto Leona algo confundida.

-se debe a que somos varias personalidades diferentes de el. –decia el Yagami molesta

-bien, pero eso significa que no tienen nada que ver con NEST?.

-exacto.

-solo una pregunta mas, el es el de la canción o el de la poesía?

-el de la canción.

En eso se oye un alboroto fuera de la habitación, al salir, la peliazul noto que habían tipos enmascarados lanzando fuego purpura, los únicos que quedaron de pie eran el coronel y el teniente, pelearon por detenerlos sin éxito, antes del dar el golpe final, leona libero a Kyo y a Iori 2, salieron de la habitación y se percataron de quien se trataba.

-¡ALTO! Ya todo acabo. -decía el yagami ya tranquilo.

Todos se quitaron la mascara.

-fiuu…, pensé que teníamos que matarlos.

-ese era mi objetivo. –decía el yagami agresivo algo molesto.

-me daba igual, solo venimos por ellos. –decia el emo.

-bien vámonos, Iori dijo que regresáramos a la mansión antes de que otras cosas pasen.

-bien nos vemos Leona. –dijo el romántico guiñándole un ojo, antes de irse, la peliazul lo jalo del brazo.

-ire con ustedes. –decia la militar firme.

-como quieras, yo me largo. –decía el emo yéndose del lugar.

-carne fresca. –decia el agresivo con una sonrisa maniaca.

-bien seras bienvenida. –decia el amable mientras seguía a los demás.

Ella solo fue a decirles a sus compañeros las razones, al regresar con Kyo y Iori 2, el yagami le dijo que se adelantara, el Kushanagi asintió y se fue dejando a Leona y al romántico a solas, antes que que este articulara palabra alguna…

-no te hagas ilusiones, solo lo hago para mantenerte vigilado, ok. –decia la militar mientras sostenia al yagami por la cahqueta.

-como quieras preciosura. –decia mientras se zafaba de la militar.

En un programa de televisión.

-estan diciendo que solo son amigos, y el niño que cuidaban solo era un huérfano admirador de Iori, y como no sabia como cuidarlo, pidió su ayuda.

Los dos al mismo tiempo. –sii…

-que les parece, solo hacían una obra de caridad, pero Iori, dijiste que tu verdadero objetivo es conquistar a otra chica.

-si asi es.

-nos puedes decir de quien se trata.

-no.

-bien eso es todo por hoy nos vemos a la próxima.

Saliendo del estudio.

-no puedo creer que se lo creyeran. –decia Athena en tono burlon.

-yo tampoco.

-bueno ahora supongo que vamos de regreso.

-si asi es. –decia el Yagami como si nada le importara.

-bueno yagami, se que ahora puedes contar conmigo con lo que sea.

-que significa eso?

-bueno, se que no eres mala persona, asi que podemos ser amigos.

Eso dejo al yagami pensativo, nunca tuvo amigos, de hecho todos se alejaban del el, algo que pasaba desde su infancia. Era una oportunidad única, sin mas que decir termino aceptando.

-bueno, ahora que somos amigos, te puedo contar un secreto?.

-dime?

-recuerdas que preguntaste para quien era la canción.

-si.

-bueno, era para…

De regreso a la mansión.

-lo que sea te puedo ayudar.

-garcias Athena.

Al entrar vio que estaban todos los Ioris, Kyo y…

-¡¿LEONA?! Que haces aquí?

-vengo a ver tu "problema".

-a ver quien fue el bocón? –dijo el yagami en tono molesto, todos apuntaron a Kyo y al romántico (el clásico que se culpan el uno al otro). El yagami dio un suspiro. –bien, te dire donde vas a dormir.

Ioriko tomo la palabra. –asi, Leona, Athena, quieren ir a una pijamada mañana en la noche.

-si, yo si quiero ir. –decia la pelivioleta muy emocionada.

-ya que no tengo, nada que hacer. –decia la peliazul aburrida.

-bien ahora que terminaron de hablar, podemos irnos a dormir, hoy fue un dia agitado.

Leona solo asintió, siguió al yagami, después de asignarle su habitación, se dispuso a dormir, no sin antes prguntarle algo a Ioriko.

-porque no te pusiste celosa cuando vino a la casa?.

-porque debía de hacerlo? No soy tu esposa para estar siendo eso.

-pero tu dijiste que…

-se lo que dije, pero por ti, por favor.

Iori quedo con la cara de owned, descubrió que le hicieron una broma, pero mejor lo discutiría mañana.

Continuara…

Perdón por el retraso pero es que eh estado ocupado, de hecho subi dos capítulos de golpe, en los siguientes hare lo mismo, también subiré otra historia, pero no tengo ideas, solo denme unas y yo hare el resto, porfavor dejen reviews.


	8. pijamada

nota: los personajes son propiedad de snkplaymore la trama me pertenece.

Capítulo 8: pijamada.

Durante toda la mañana, no hubo nada interesante, todos hacían una rutina diferente a la normal, pero el dia se fue rápido, siendo de noche, empezó la diversión. Como habían quedado, las chicas previnieron sus cosas para ir a la pijamada, Leona había invitado a Kula y Whip, después, Kyo recibió una llamada por parte Benimaru para un reventon en un bar cercano, este pregunto para llevar a Iori (o mejor dicho Ioris), este asintió pero después le daría una explicación.

-bien bola de imbéciles, saldremos esta noche a un asunto, asi que quiero que cuiden la mansión en mi ausencia. –decia el yagami de forma tranquila.

-y nosotros porque? –pregunto el agresivo.

-el emo se negó, el niño se durmió y el amable se ofrecio, y tu solo iras para perjudicarme mas.

-bien, pero de debes una.

Con todo arreglado, ellos salieron a su destino, ellos al bar y ellas a la pijamada (hecha en casa de Athena). Al llegar al bar…

-Kyo, que bueno que llegaste. –dijo benimaru muy animado, al parecer la fiesta era de lo mejor.

-Kyo-san bienvenido. –saludo shingo casi cayendo encima de el.

-es un gusto verlos, espero que no les moleste que haiga traido compañía.

-no temas, entre mas sean mayor serán el reventon. –dijo benimaru haciéndose a un lado para que entraran, pero antes jalo a Kyo, Iori y a un disfrazado. Los llevo afuera en un callejón y empezó el interrogatorio.

-bien explícame, porque andas con Yagami? Pensé que se odiaban a muerte.

-te explicaremos, pero de tu boca no saldrá nada de acuerdo.

-bien. –en ese momento, Kyo le explica la situación, cuando termino vio que el chico (metrosexual) no les creyó, por lo recurrieron a demostrar al disfrazado.

-bien infeliz, si no nos crees mira esto. –con esto el pelirrojo le quita la gorra a la copia.

-vaya, entonces eso significa que…?

-cierra la boca, ahora tenemos que evitar que salga esto a la luz.

-pero como les explico a los demás su precensia. –decia el rubio algo preocupado.

-diles que … que… Kushanagi y yo somos amigos. -decia algo arrepentido de lo que dijo.

-bien, pero si algo sale mal, no me culpes. –todos entraron de regreso a la fiesta, en ella estaban, Terry, Shingo, Kensou, Andy, K' (quien fue llevado a la fuerza), Maxima, Ryo, Robert y Ramon. Ellos se percataron de la presencia del Yagami, Benimaru les explico que ellos eran amigos, todo continuo su rumbo normal.

-hola Iori. –saludaba Terry muy feliz de la vida.

-a eres tu hola. –saludo sin ninguna importancia.

-oye siento lo del otro dia.

-no te disculpes, no fue nada.

-no enserio, no sabia que era tu esposa.

-hm, no puedo creer que cayeras en esa broma?

-broma? Eso quiere decir que…?

-si, te vieron la cara. –decia soportando la risa.

-entonces ella que es de ti. –pregunto esperanzado.

-bueno ella es "piensa, mi amiga?, conocida?, novia?, ya se" mi hermana. -Decía algo sonrojado

-wow, no sabia que tuvieras una hermana.

-hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión de Athena.

-bienvenidas chicas, esta será una noche que no olvidaremos. –decia la pelivioleta.

-gracias por organizar la pijamada aquí, en mi apartamento no cabríamos todas. –se alegro Mai mientras entraba.

-bueno vamos a cambiarnos. –sugirio Kula, todas se fueron a cambiar a diferentes cuartos, (nota: no soy bueno imaginado vestimentas, solo imagínenselas con la ropa que quieran). Un vez que salieron, todas empezaron a decir que harian primero.

-yo pienso que deberimos ver una película. –decia yuri algo emocionada

-si me parece bien, tu que opinas Leona?. –pregunto Whip con las mismas ganas.

-me da igual. -solo se rebajo a decir.

-bien de que tipo quieren ver? –pregunto Athena.

-que tal una romántica? –se apresuro a decir Kula.

Todas se pusieron de acuerdo y se pusieron a prevenir las cosas, lo suficiente como para horas de películas continuas.

Mientras en la masion Yagami.

-bien solo hay una cosa que hacer ahora. - decía el emo encendiendo el televisor y poniendo una película de terror.

-bien me distraeré por un buen rato. –decia el agresivo mientras veía el titulo de la película, al parecer era para mayores de 18 años.

-donde esta el "amigo de todos".

-se fue a dormir junto al niño que al parecer le dio miedo la oscuridad.

-bueno, mas palomitas para mi.

De regreso al bar. Iori y Terry platicaban en el bar, parecía que en poco tiempo se habían hecho amigos, Kyo bailaba con una chica que conocio en el bar, el otro Iori se fue a la barra a beber, pero no se percata de que estaba K'.

-y tu que tanto miras. –decia K' mientras tomaba un poco de cerveza.

-tu piensas que todo gira a tu alrededor.

-acaso buscas pelea?. –decia el peliblanco algo fastidiado.

-si tu quieres clon fallido. -esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos estaban enfocados en la pelea dentro del bar, Iori y Terry llegaron al lugar de los hechos, en un mal movimiento, Iori 2 baja la guardia y K' aprovecha dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara haciendo que volara su gorra y gafas que portaba, todos quedaron boquiabiertos a notar que se trataba de una copia.

-pero como, si tu estas aquí, quien es el? –pregunto el rubio sin salir del shock.

-bueno…. –el yagami no sabia que decir. –el es… es. –es interrumpido.

-es un clon de Iori. –se apresuro a decir el Kushanagi.

El clon vio a Kyo, este le guiño un ojo, la copia comprendio. –si soy un clon, fui un nuevo experimento de Igniz.

-dime como escapaste. –pregunto el peliblanco.

-me crearon para destruir a K' pero, no se percataron que aún estaba consiente, así que aproveche para escapar del laboratorio. –se apresuro a el romántico.

En eso se oye el reclamo del dueño del lugar, este hizo que sacaran a todos del lugar.

-bien, ahora a donde vamos? –pregunto Terry algo desilucionado.

-oye yagami, las chicas no dijeron que iban a tener una pijamada?. –se apresuro a decir el castaño.

-si, por…? –pregunto el yagami algo curioso.

Kyo hizo una mirada del gato risueño. –sabes lo que estoy pensando?

-Kyo-san, se refiere a…? –dijo shingo con cara de entusiasmo.

-pero sabes donde es? –pregunto el Kushanagi viendo al pelirrojo.

-es en la casa de Athena.

-bien, vámonos.

Mientras en la mansión yagami. Estaban viendo la película tranquilamente, de pronto se oye el timbre.

-corre a abrir, me da flojera. –dijo el emo con cara de aburrido.

-justo en la mejor parte. –se resigno el agresivo a abrir la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta.

-hola Yagami esta Leona?. –pregunto Clark amablemente.

-dijo que se iba a una pijama.

-sabes a donde fue? –pregunto Ralph.

-dijo que iba a casa de Athena.

-bien voy para alla, vienes Clark?. –dijo Ralph casi corriendo.

-no yo me quedo aquí, suerte.

-quieres pasar? –pregunto el emo desde lo lejos.

-que están viendo?. –pregunto algo curioso.

-una película, quieres unirte?. -Pregunto el agresivo.

-ya van.

-una cerveza?

-gracias.

En la casa de Athena, los chicos habían llegado justo cuando veian una película de amor.

-bien, ya llegamos. –decia el Yagami algo cansado.

-veo que están ocupadas con la tele. –decia Kyo viendo por la ventana.

-dinos quienes están. –se apresuro a decir Robert mientras de sentaba en el piso.

-a ver están: Yuki, Athena, Mai, Whip, Kula, King, Yuri, Leona, Chizuru y Ioriko.

-hazme espacio quiero ver. –decia Maxima empujando al castaño.

-oye también queremos ver. –ahora fue Ryo a ver por la ventana seguido por los demás.

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación.

-hay, no sabia que tan fuerte es el amor. –decia Chizuru sonandose la nariz.

-solo quería amar por el destino es asi. –decia Athena mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Mientras afuera.

-pobre hombre, no merecia morir. –decia Terry llorando.

-oigan, que hacen espiando a las mujeres? –esto hizo que todos los hombres se quedaran quietos.

-no… no es lo que piensas. –decia Robert algo nervioso.

-y lo peor de todo es que !NO ME INVITARON!. –dijo Ralph a punto de soltar la risa.

-nos diste un buen susto Ralph. –decia Kyo mientras se agarraba el pecho.

-oigan, las mujeres ya se van al piso de arriba. –esta vez el Yagami original aviso al resto del grupo.

-rayos, y como subimos sin que nos descubran?.

-ya se tengo una idea. –Kyo reunio a todos, se organizaron y implementaron el plan. Primero Maxima abria la puerta con un de los tornillos de sus dedos, una vez que lo logro, entraron y evitaron hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta, después, Ralph subio y se aseguro que el área estuviera despejada, después entre todos buscaron la habitación de las chicas mientras tenían cuidado de no ser descubiertos, Kyo y Iori buscaron en una habitación, por desgracia, se encontraron con Chizuru.

-sabia que nos estaban espiando. –decia la sacerdotista.

-como supiste que estábamos escondidos? .pregunto Kyo.

-senti la sangre de Iori muy cerca, al parecer es mas fuerte que la ultima vez.

-pero como supiste que era la mia si Leona también estaba ahí.

-simple, el magatama y el espejo yata tienen conexión directa, por eso sentí tu presencia.

-diablos, esto ya valio.

-tranquilos, no dire nada si me hacen un favor.

-cual? .-dijeron al unisono.

-convencí a las chicas de que antes de dormir contaramos historias de terror.

-asi que quieres que les demos un buen susto. –decia yagami sabiendo de que se trataba.

-si, asi que este es el plan.

Chizuru les dijo que debían hacer, después salieron, no sin antes que la pelinegro les dijera donde estaban el resto de las chicas.

-Oigan, encontré el cuarto de las chicas.

-bien, llevanos. –decia benimaru entusiasmado.

Al llegar…

-Vez algo Ryo? –pregunto Ramon curioso.

-¡SHHHHH! Van a empezar con el juego de la botella.

Adentro de la habitación.

-bien yo empiezo. -decía mai tomando la botella y haciéndola girar, termino apuntando a Ioriko. -bien amiga, dime que cual es la mentira mas fuerte que hayas dicho.

-pues, decir que Iori era mi esposo.

Whip de curiosa. –por cierto que es Iori de ti.

-bueno es "piensa Ioriko, amigo, primo, novio" mi hermano –decia algo nerviosa.

-vaya Leona, parece que tienes cuñada. –decia Whip mientras le daba golpes con el codo a su compañera. Esta a la vez se puso roja y vio a su a la castaña con mirada desafiante, haciendo que se detuviera.

Fuera de la habitación.

-¡¿LEONA INTERESADA EN IORI?!.

-¡CALLATE RALPH! .- dijeron todos al unisono.

Dentro de la habitación.

-bien, ahora voy yo. –Ioriko hizo girar la botella, esta apunto a Kula. –bien, dinos, quien te interesa de los chicos?

Kula se puso nerviosa –pues… bueno… el chico que me interesa es…

Fuera de la habitación.

como niños de primaria -¡ya se supo, ya se supo, Kula quiere a K'!

-¡ya callense!. –decia el peliblanco ya fastidiado.

En fin en resumen, mai declaro que ya no ere virgen, todos lo chicos se quedaron viendo a Andy, después King le preguntaron si le gustaba su trabajo y porque, ella explico que le apasionaba trabajar con todo alcohol, esto le llamo la atención a Ramón (ese si es un buen mexicano XD), Yuri dijo que lo que esperaba de Robert era que llegara el dia que le propusiera matrimonio, obviamente Ryo vio a Robert con mirada amenazante, como diciéndole "si lo haces, el dia de su boda se quedara viuda", Whip confeso lo que sentía por Ralph, este se quedo con cara de "what", Yuki dijo como Kyo la había conquistado (maneras que uso Iori con Leona) Chizuru dijo que sentía algo por Yagami, pero con el tiempo, encontró interés en alguien mas, Clark still. Esto dejo pensativo a Ralph y Iori, Athena dejo en claro que no saldría jamas con Kensou, esto hizo que Kensou se pusiera a llorar, y por ultimo. Leona dijo que no le gustaba involucrarse en relaciones amorosas.

-en la mente de Ralp y los Ioris. –"no importa, no dejare de luchar si es por conquistar tu corazón"

Después, recurrieron a una pelea de almohadas, todo era divertido hasta que alguien sin querer golpeo a Leona, todas se quedaron calladas, pero vieron que leona agarro el interés en el juego y siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado. Afuera los chicos disfrutaban el espectáculo, Ryo, Robert, Ramón y Terry hicieron apuestas de quien iba a ganar, mientras que Kyo, Shingo, Ralph, Kensou, K', Maxima, Benimaru y los Ioris les sangraba la nariz de ver a las "Bellezas" con pijamas que resaltaban su figura (prácticamente los dos Ioris pareciera que iban a entrar al disturbio de la sangre). Después las chicas contaron historias de miedo. Kyo y Iori dijeron el plan de Chizuru, estos se pusieron de acuerdo, Benimaru salio listo para representar una tormenta Junto con Shingo, K' y Kyo incrementarían la temperatura del lugar, los Ioris reirían y lanzarian fuego pupura mientras que Terry, Robert y Ryo, harian los efectos especiales(subir cortinas, prender y apagar las luces, etc) y por ultimo, Andy y Kensou la harian de fantasmas, Maxima creo un archivo y jaqueo la laptop de Athena, y Ralph daría la señal. Una vez que la sacerdotista dio la señal, todo el plan se llevo a cabo, cuando se termino, vieron que fue todo un éxito, asi que antes de que se dieran cuenta cada quien fue por su lado.

En el cuarto de las chicas. Todas estaban dormidas, menos Athena y Leona.

-oye, y cuanto tiempo tiene que estuviste con ese chico?. –pregunto la pelivioleta interesada.

-tiene bastante tiempo, de hecho, aun recuerdo que me regalo esto. –dijo mientras le enseñaba una pulsera con varios diamantes.

-al menos recuerdas su nombre?

-jamas me lo dijo, yo solo lo conocía como Io.

-y recuerdas como era el?

\- bueno. –Leona se sonroja. –era muy timido, igual que yo, muy parecido a Iori, solo que vestia totalmente de negro, no tenia símbolo como Yagami. Eso te lo puedo decir.

-mmmm. Interesante.

Mientras de camino a la mansión yagami.

-oye Yagami te sientes bien. –Pregunto Ralph algo preocupado.

-shi, me encuentro muy Bien. –decia el Yagami, al parecer estaba borracho.

-hay no, siento que esto tiene que ver con los de la mansión, vamos antes de que hagan una locura.

Mientras en la mansión Yagami. Cerveza y botana regada por todas partes, todos estaban ebrios.

-te digo algo Iori, me siento a gusto con ustedes dos. –decia Clark mientras se recargaba del emo.

-Clark, Hip, ya que somos amigos desde hace dos horas, te tengo ,hip que hacer una confecion.

-y cual es compadre?.

-aquí tenemos un enamorado, y quieres saber de quien esta enamorado.

-de quien.

-de una chica militar que se llama,… que se llama…oye como se llamaba la esa Peliazul?

-Leona,… o era Tigresa, ya ni se…Hip, -decía el agresivo mientras se dormia en el sofá.

-andale esa.

Entraron el castaño y el coronel cargando al Yagami.

-lo que me imaginaba. –decia el romatico.

-bien ya vinieron por mi, me retiro amigos.

Dejaron al Yagami en su cuarto, Ralph se llevo a su amigo a su casa.

-oye Clark, me entere que que tienes a alguien tras tus Huesos. –decía el coronel en tono burlon.

-y yo me entere que tienes un rival de amores.

-¡¿QUEEEEE?! Y quien es?

-adivina.

Unas palabras sonaron en su cabeza. –"vaya Leona, parece que tienes cuñada".

-Yagami, si piensa que me arrebatara a mi amor esta muy equivocado.

Continuara.


	9. objetivo cumplido

nota: los personajes son propiedad de snkplaymore la trama me pertenece.

Capítulo 8: objetivo cumplido.

Después de lo de anoche, los tres Ioris amanecieron con una resaca, los 2 que bebieron se quedaron dormidos, mientras que el original bajaba a desayunar, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, Kyo y Iori 2 fueron la tienda de música a conseguir nuevos instrumentos (recuerden que Leona los quemo). El niño y el amable salieron a una función de teatro en el centro de south town y las chicas aun no regresaban de la pijamada. Como siempre, solo se puso a ver televisión, se preguntaba, cuando era la ultima vez que estuvo con su banda, al parecer, la ultima vez que los vio estaban a punto de separarse, por lo que se decidio que descansarían un tiempo mientras las cosas se calmaban, en eso se abre la puerta.

-Ya llegamos. –decia Athena muy feliz.

-ya era hora, estaba a punto de ir a buscarlas.

-no exageres Iori, sabemos cuidarnos solas. –replico Ioriko mientras subia las escaleras junto con Leona.

-hey Yagami, tengo algo que te puede interesar. –susurro la pelivioleta para no ser escuchada.

-escucho.

Mientras en la base Ikari.

-esos tipos saben organizar una buena pachanga. –decia Clark mientras tomaba un efervescente. –oye que tanto piensas?

-en lo que me dijiste ayer, es cierto que Yagami también esta interesado en Leona?.

\- es verdad, ellos me lo dijeron antes de que cayéramos en la influencia del alcohol.

-tengo que actuar rápido.-decia mientras salía corriendo de su oficina.

-oye, dime a quien le gusto?

-¡Chizuru Kagura!. –decia mas alejado, dejando al rubio un poco pensativo.

Mientras en la mansión Yagami.

-es cierto lo que me dices? –pregunto el yagami algo curioso.

-te lo juro Iori, solo piénsalo, tiene aun la pulsera que le regalaste.

-imposible, no puedo creer que ella sea… -es interrumpido por la entrada del amable y el niño.

-ya regresamos, que tal despertaste?. –pregunto el amable mientras se quitaba la chamarra.

-con dolor de cabeza, pero estoy bien.

-que bueno, y los demás?.

-dormidos, al parecer le pego muy fuerte la cruda.

-y el "enamorado". –decia en tono burlon.

-no lo se.

-bien, Iori y yo iremos a descansar, fue un largo camino a casa.

Mientras en el cuarto de leona. Ella veía la pulsera que le regalo "Io" la ultima vez que lo vio.

Flashback.

Leona jugaba con un pequeño velero en un pequeño lago, y de repente vio a un niño acercarse adonde estaba ella.

-¡Liny!. –se escuchaba una voz a lo lejos.

-eh? Io eres tú?

-liny. –el niño trataba de recuperar el aliento. –tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

-de que se trata?.

-mi padre y yo regresaremos a japon, al parecer me descubrió en una de mis escapadas de los entrenamientos.

-eso quiere que te vas? –decia la peliazul mientras empezaban a brotar unas lagrimas de sus ojos.

-lo siento Liny, pero juro que algún dia nos volveremos a ver.

La niña abraza al niño, después saca su barco del agua y se lo dio a Io.

-quiero que conserves esto. –decía mientras le daba el velero.

-esta bien, pero quiero que tengas esto. –decia el niño mientras le daba una pulsera. –bien será mejor que me vaya.

-bien, te prometo que te escribiré, nos vemos.

-yo tambien te escribiré, adios Liny.

Fin del flashback.

-cuando fue el di que ya no supe nada de ti.

Se oye una voz afuera de la mansión. -¡LEONA!.

-ese es Ralph.

En la sala…

-ese bastardo esta aquí? –decia el pelirrojo colérico.

-Iori, estas bien?

-no puedo creer que, enserio estoy celoso de ese sujeto.

-olvida eso ya, si no actuas rápido, es posible que la pierdas la oportunidad de estar con ella.

-tienes razón, voy a hablar con ella. -Dijo esto y subió rápido por las escaleras

Mientras en la habitación de Leona.

-no Ralph, ya déjame en paz. –decia la militar mientras se alejaba del coronel.

-por favor Leona, tu sabes mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti.

-ya te dije que no Ralph, aunque eres mi superior tienes que entender que tu a mi no me interesas.

Se abre la puerta y entra el Yagami.

-como subiste aquí?, o mejor dicho, que haces aquí?. –decia demasiado furioso.

-que te importa, además, ella no debería estar aquí. –decia mientras que agarraba a Leona de la mano.

-¡no la toques!. –con esto fue suficiente para que Iori se lanzara contra Ralph y saliran por la ventana, ambos calleron al piso, una vez que se levantaron, continuaron su pelea, la batalla estaba pareja, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hubo un explosión,todos salieron a ver que pasaba, y vieron a Ralph y a Iori totalmente lastimados.

-ya basta los dos, ninguno de los dos me interesa, asi que ya dejen de molestarme. –decia la peliazul mientras se alejaba de ellos.

-no espera Leona. –decia el coronel con algo de esfuerzo.

-leona, leona !LEONA! .-gritaba el pelirrojo, pero vio que ella no le hizo cas, asi que se resigno y con una voz baja pero audible- Liny.

-que dijiste? –esto hizo que leona parara en seco, pero no volteo a verlo.

-Liny, aun recuerdo… el dia que nos conocimos.

Flashback.

Iori caminaba sin rumbo y algo lastimado, pero a lo lejos del lugar, vio a unos niños jugar muy felices, esto hizo que le brotaran unas lagrimas en sus ojos, pero no hizo caso y trato de seguir su rumbo, pero vio a lo lejos a una niña, esta estaba sola, al parecer nadie le dirigía la palabra. Este se acerco a ella.

-hola, estas bien? –pregunto el niño algo curioso.

-dejame en paz. –decia la niña aun triste.

-tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada. –el niño trataba de consolarla.

-quien eres tu?. –pregunto algo curiosa.

-yo soy Iori Yagami, pero tu me pues decir Io. Y tu?

-no te puedo decir mi nombre, pero me puedes llamar Liny.

-esta bien, te llamare Liny, ahora dime, que haces aquí sola?.

-es que nadie me quiere, soy hija del lider de la aldea y piensan que mi padre las hara algo si a yo me lastimo.

-se lo que se siente, los niños de donde vengo me tienen miedo porque mi padre es lider el clan mas temido del lugar.

-en serio, y no te sientes solo?

-a veces, pero solo me olvido y ya.

-bien, oye quieres jugar conmigo. –pregunto la niña esperanzada.

-claro, porque no?.

Fin del flashback.

-aun recuerdo todo lo que pasamos juntos, cuando jugábamos, me ayudabas a escapar de mis entrenamientos, incluso cuando me presente ante tus padres, pero lo que en realidad quiero olvidar, es el dia que nos separamos, aun recuerdo cuando te di esa pulsera. –decia el yagami mientras soportaba las ganas de llorar.

-eso significa que eres Io. –decia Leona aun sorprendida.

-lo gracioso de esto, es que siendo niños, sin querer me enamore de ti, y cuando te vi en el KOF 98, me recordaste a esa niña, desde entonces solo eh estado pensando en ti, las cosas que hacia mi otro "yo", era las cosas que siempre quise hacer para demostrarte mi amor, todo lo que sentía.

-entonces porque siempre me lastimabas, me ofendias, porque? –decia también soportando las ganas de llorar.

-porque… siempre me dejaba llevar por la influencia de ser el mas fuerte, mi padre siempre me decía que si demostraba sentimiento alguno, mostraba debilidad, por eso siempre aparecia como un ser sin alma, sin sentimiento alguno.

-Iori, no puedo creer como cambian las cosas. –ecia la militar mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo. –sabes yo también sentí algo por ese niño, ese que nunca se aparataba de mi en lo mas minimo.

-sabia que habría un dia que nos volviéramos a ver, pero nunca pensé que seria de una manera diferente. –decia mientras trataba de levantarse.

-tienes razón, pero ahora, sabemos que el destino actua tal cual es. –decia mientras ayudaba a Iori a ponerse en pie.

-no, ellos ya se conocían, no Leona, porfavo, el te hizo daño y lo vas a aceptar asi? –decia Ralph esperando lo peor.

Mientras en la ciudad.

-bien, los instrumentos están cargados, solo necesitamos su dirección. –dijo el hombre quien se daba una forma a llenar al Yagami.

-aquí esta.

-bien, lo vemos alla. –con esto el hombre abordo el camión y se fue.

-bien solo hay que ir e intentarlo de nuevo… Yagami, que te pasa? -pregunto algo preocupado Kyo.

-por que lo dices?

-estas brillando.

El yagami no dijo nada, solo sonrio y vio al Kushanagi.

-creo que encontró la forma de regresar las cosas a la normalidad.

-que estas diciendo?

-por fin admitió su amor a leona.

-eso quiere decir que…?

-si, por ahora solo puedo decir que fue gusto trabajar contigo Kyo. -con esto el clon desaparecio dejando al Kushanagi pensativo y despues asimilo las cosas.

-tengo que decirle a Athena, -decía mientras subia al automóvil de Iori y fue a toda carrera.

De regreso a la masion.

-espero que me perdones Leona. –decia realmente arrepentido.

-sabes que los amigos siempre se perdonan.

-yo no quiero ser tu amigo, quiero ser mas que eso.

-entonces, acepto ser mas que amigos. –con esto los dos se dieron un beso, el cual, por alguna razón, hacia que ellos sintieran que estaban ellos dos solos, una sensación que nunca habían tenido.

-deje llevar mucho tiempo, ahora ya nada me queda ahora. –decia Ralph mientras se incorporaba totalmente. –bueno, espero que se feliz aunque no sea conmigo.

Después de unos segundos, los dos se separaron, se vieron a los ojos y vieron que tanto uno como el otro, las miradas de cuando eran niños, ese amor que sentían el uno con el otro, pero que nunca pensaron decir.

-te amo Io. –decia Leona mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del Yagami.

-yo tambien te amo Liny. –decia Iori mientras abrazaba ahora a su novia.

Leona vio como Ralph se iba con un semblante triste.

-Iori, siento pena por mi amigo.

-quieres arreglar las cosas con el cierto?. –decia Iori sabiendo e que se trataba.

-solo quiero ayudarlo, es todo.

-bien, si eso te hace feliz, ve.

-gracias Iori. –con esto fue a ver a su coronel.

Mientras tanto Athena veía la conmovedora escena.

-psss, Athena, quiero hablar contigo. –decia Kyo con susuro.

-Kyo, puedes esperar un momento?

De regreso con Leona.

-sabes Ralph, yo te veo mas como un hermano, es por eso que no quise nada contigo.

-pero, tu sabes lo que en realidad sentía.

-hay muchos peces en el mar, yo no soy la única chica que esta en la base.

-tienes razón, pero quien mas me puede llamar la atención?.

-sabes, me entere que a alguien si le gustas. –decia con una sonrisa picara.

-quien. –el sabia la respuesta, pero quería asegurarse.

-solo digamos que es mas animada que yo y sabe como dominar el latigo.

-ahh… es ella, bien me dare una oportunidad con ella.

-asi se hace, ve por ella tigre.

Con eso fue suficiente para que Ralph cambiara su rostro triste a una sonrisa, se dispuso a irse a la base y Leona regreso con Iori, este la recibió con otro beso, escena captada por el Kushanagi.

-veo que el enamorado tenia razón. –decia Kyo acordándose de lo que le dijo.

-por cierto, donde esta?

-de eso quería hablarte, al parecer encontre la forma de que los Ioris desaparezcan.

-y cual es?.

-te lo explicare a ti y a Iori adentro.

-esta bien.

Entraron a la mansion y le explicaron a Iori la forma de regresar las cosas a la normalidad, solo faltaba un problema, saber quien es quien.

Continuara…


	10. favores

nota: los personajes son propiedad de snkplaymore la trama me pertenece.

**Ok, otro capitulo de esta mal hecha pero entretenida historia, perdón por la tardanza pero no he podido hacer historias o capítulos por las siguientes razones:**

**1.-el trabajo es muy agontante.**

**2.-la escuela, también.**

**3.-falta de imaginación**

**4.-cierto autor me contajio la "**_**FLOJONITIS AGUDA CRONICA" **_**(todo me da hueva).**

**Sin mas que decir, disfruten el capitulo.**

Capítulo 10: Favores. Parte 1

Dentro la mansión Yagami…

-dices que solamente, ¿empezó a resplandecer y después desapareció?. –pregunto el yagami algo sorprendido.

-Sí, la verdad lo que me sorprende es que no se preocupó o algo, solo sonrió y se fue.-dijo el Kushanagi muy pensativo. –tal vez, cuando aceptas algo que es cierto de ti, eso desaparece, es lo que quería decir la anciana, ¿no crees?.

-bueno, ahora que encontramos la forma de deshacernos de ellos, solo queda identificarlos muy bien. –decia athena muy confiada, pensando que era tarea fácil.

-solo hay un problema, cada dia se portan de manera diferente, el "enamorado" era fácil de identificar, ¿pero el niño y la mujer?, además, el "amable" se empezo a comportar como los otros dos y ellos como se portan entre si, esta tarea será mas difícil de hacer. –decia el yagami con tono de cansancio.

-bueno, en ese caso, te seguiremos ayudando en eso, por ahora, solo descansa, se ve que tuviste un dia agitado, y son las 8 mañana. –decia en tono burlon.

-¡Callate gushanagi! Acuérdate que somos mas tu.

-bien dejare de molestarte, bueno, voy a ver si ya llegaron los Instrumentos. –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-yo tambien me retiro, voy a ayudar a Yuki con la tarea. –salio siguiendo al castaño.

-esto es muy estresante.

-¿porque lo dices? -pregunto la peliazulada.

-no puedo creer que tenga que cuidar de mi mismo, y no solo eso, tengo varios problema, tengo que pagar los daños que hicieron en la ciudad, mas aparte mi banda se separa.

-tranquilo, todo pasara ya veras. –decia mientras le daba una un beso la mejilla.

-gracias Leona. –decia algo sonrojado.

Paso el tiempo, y las cosas cambiaron un poco, Leona siempre iba a la base y notaba algo diferente, Ralph se dio una oportunidad con Whip, una relación en la cual el coronel olvido a su amor imposible y vio a la peliazul mas como una hermanita, al mismo tiempo notaba que Chizuru también andaba cerca de la base, se sorprendio ya que Ralph convencio a Clark de que saliera con ella, también su relación y iba del todo, siempre regresaba a la mansión, Iori la recibia con un beso, casi como su esposa, una relación muy estable, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Kyo, solo 2 dias después del incidente con el romántico bastaron para que la relación se fuera al caño, hizo lo posible por recuperarla pero fue inútil. Cayo en la depresión (literalmente no se bañaba y tenia una barba como la de un indigente XD) y eso no paso desapercibido por el pelirrojo.

-¿y tu ahora que tienes?. –pregunto cortante.

-te seré sincero, Yuki me dejo despues de 3 años de noviazgo. –decia mientra le daba un trago a su cerveza.

-¿y tu crees que aquí tomando como loco regresara?

-si…no…!NO LO SE!. –dijo con tantas ganas de llorar.

-mira, tu mi hiciste un favor y ahora te lo regreso.

-¿a que te refieres?.

-primero, ¡date un baño, en serio apestas!. –decia tapándose la nariz. –segundo, te ayudare a conseguir a otra chica, ¿Qué dices?

-esta bien, solo esta vez.

-bueno, buscare en mis contactos a ver si te consigo a alguien, de acuerdo. –dijo sacando su celular.

-bien, me das un abrazo. –decia en tono de niño chiquito.

-ni siquera lo sueñes.

Mientras en un parque cercano.

-la verdad, me siento mal por Kyo, no sabia que su relacion terminara asi como asi. –decia Athena algo triste.

-asi es el amor Athena, siempre sabe cuando dos personas en verdad se aman. –decia el yagami muy tranquilo.

-la verdad, te sere sincera, siempre admire a Kyo, no como amigo, sino como algo mas, ¿sabes a que me refiero?.

-se a que te refieres, pero ¿tienes las agallas suficientes para decircelo?.

-no, y menos con la depresion que tiene.

-sabes que algún dia tendra que saberlo.

-si lo se. –decia con voz quebrada.

-y quiero que se de cuenta antes de que sea tarde.

-¿te refieres a…?

-te propongo esto, te consigo una cita con Kyo y quiero que le digas la verdad.

-esta bien, pero solo una, de acuerdo?

-bien, en ese caso, vamos a casa.

De regreso a la mansión.

-bien busque y busque y no encontré a nadie. –decia el Yagami resignado en su escritorio. Tenia muchas agendas telefónicas y papeles con números telefónicos de fans.

-bueno, tal vez no lo conocen. –decia Leona muy pensativa.

-todos lo conocen, marque a cada numero, inclusive busque entre cartas de las fans y nada.

-bueno, tiene que ver alguien que si lo conozca.

-¿alguien cercano a el?

-algo asi.

En eso se oye que alguien entra a la mansión.

-ya regresamos. –dijo la pelivioleta mientras subia rápidamente las escaleras.

-¿y a esta que le dio? –dijo curiosa Leona al ver la actitud a de Athena.

-bueno ya que quieren saber, les dire, pasen. –decia el amable mientras entraban a la oficina.

Momentos después…

-vaya, al fin encontramos alguien. -dijo el pelirrojo en tono agotado.

-ahora solo falta, que vayan a la cita. –decia el amable muy feliz.

-bien, Kyo si se va infartar de la noticia.

-¿a que te refieres? –pregunto Leona algo confusa.

-le dije que su cita seria sorpresa.

-¿le decimos? –decia el amable muy curioso.

-no dejale asi.

-esta bien, me voy.

-¿A dónde? –dijeron al unisono.

-le dije a Athena que iría con ella a la cita por si algo salía mal, asi que la esperare en la sala.

-entonces voy a ver a Kushanagi, le dire donde será la cita, tu y yo somos el mismo, asi que sabes a donde los enviaremos. –dijo el original saliendo de la habitación.

-bien, entonces ire a decirle a Athena.

En la noche, Kyo estaba listo para su cita, estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla negro con un cinturón blanco, al igual que sus zapatos, una camisa roja y su chaqueta negra.

-bien ¿como me veo?

-te vez bien. –decia Leona con un tono que le provocaban celos al Yagami.

-¿que opinas Yagami?

-te vez igual que siempre, un tonto. –decia en tono burlon.

-si no fueras mas de uno te mataria. –dijo en muy enfurecido.

-bueno, basta de amenazas, ya te di la dirección y el nombre del lugar, asi que ve o se te hará tarde.

-¿te pido un favor?

-¿Cuál? –pregunto Iori en tono aburrido.

-me acompañas, tengo miedo. –decia muy asustado

Iori solo golpeo su frente con la mano, en verdad la actitud del Kushanagi desesperaba. –tuviste novia por 3 años, te enfrentaste conmigo en varias batallas, tuviste encuentros con sujetos mas fuertes que nosotros, derrotamos a un dios que posiblemente nos hubiera matado al instante y ¿tienes miedo de tener una cita con una chica?

-es que… -decia nervioso. –ya paso mucho tiempo, ya no recuerdo la ultima vez que hable con una chica, siempre que lo hacia Yuki se ponía celosa.

Iori solo dio un suspiro, y ven que el emo entro a la habitación.

-con razón nos dispararon hasta con un lanzallamas. –decia mientras se sentaba en un sofá. Kyo solo dio una risa nerviosa.

-entonces ¿ese disparo que sentí, y las quemaduras que recibi? –volteo a ver a Leona.-¿Qué hicieron estos idiotas?.

-es una larga historia.

-bien te ayudo, pero me debes un favor.

-hecho.

-Leona, ¿me prestas un equipo de audio?

Mientras en el parque con Athena.

Athena vestia un vestido purpura muy arriba de sus rodillas, estaba un poco ajustado lo que hacia que resaltara su figura, un poco escotado y tenia una rosa en su vincha, tenia los labios pintados de un tono rosa fuerte y deliniados los ojos de negro.

-sabes, si yo fuera el de la cita, nos estuviéramos casando ahora. –decia el yagami en tono burlon.

-no digas eso, me apena. –decia algo sonrojada.

-bien ya estamos aquí, ¿Dónde diablos estará?.

-ya sabes, es Kyo.

-solo espero que esto salga bien.

-o…oye Iori, te puedo pedir un favor. –decia un poco apenada.

-¿Cuál?

-¿te puedes quedar aquí si algo sale mal?

Iori solo hizo un suspiro de resignación. –esta bien, pero me debes una.

-esta bien.

Continuara…


	11. favores 2

nota: los personajes son propiedad de snkplaymore la trama me pertenece.

Capitulo 11: Favores parte 2.

En la mansión, Kyo y Iori salían en un automóvil (un Mercedez Benz SLR McLaren color negro), Leona les presto unos mini comunicadores.

-bien, este es el plan. -decia el Yagami mientras conducia. –antes de llegar al lugar acordado, tu conduciras el vehiculo, mientras yo los sigo en tu motocicleta, yo te dire que debes hacer mientras estes en la cita. De acuerdo.

-de acuerdo, solo vamos por la moto. –decia mientras se ponía el audífono.

Unas cuadras antes…

-bien, yo aquí me detengo, si tu padre me ve seguro que nos metemos en problemas.

-Ok, voy para alla.

Mientras tanto en el parque…

-¿muy bien, cuales tu plan? –decia Athena algo seria.

-pues…no lo…se. –dijo mientras sudaba en seco. Metio su mano en unos de sus bolsillos y sintió algo raro. ¿Qué es esto?

-¿Qué es que?

Saco lo que estaba adentro y vio unos mini comunicadores. -¿esto de donde salio?.

(Momentos antes)

Iori niño, (como todos los niños, se comportan de manera traviesa), entro a la habitación de Leona, busco en los cajones y en el armario (en los cajones "los clásicos" sostenes y pantaletas y en el armario su clásico traje militar), "por curiosidad" buscaba algo que le llamara la atención, después de tanto buscar, el único lugar que le faltaba era bajo la cama, al buscar encontró una maleta, la saco y al abrirla, encontró varios tipos de armas de fuego, municiones y cuchillos de combate, al abrir una bolsa pequeña, encontró los mini comunicadores.

-tal vez esto me sirva para algo. –se decía así mismo, por su entrenamiento, el escuchaba y sentía que se acercaba el peligro (instinto)…

-Leona, ¿no tienes una vincha que me prestes? La mía se acabó de romper. –decia la pelivioleta algo triste.

-creo que sí, déjame ir a buscarla. –decia mientras subia las escaleras.

El niño rápidamente trato de ocultar su presencia, guardo la maleta en su lugar y salió lo más rápido posible del cuarto, para esconderse rápido, entro a la habitación del Original, como sus ropas estaban dañadas por entrenar con el agresivo, escondió los audífonos en uno de los pantalones rojos, pero…

-Ah…hola Iori, ¿como estas? –dijo muy sonriente el amable.

-¡ahhhhhhhh!, no me asustes. –decia algo nervioso.

-perdona amiguito, por cierto ¿que haces aquí?

-buscaba la llave del baúl para sacar mi barquito, ¿sabes dónde esta?

-mmmmm, creo que esta arriba del closet. –busco en ese lugar, por fortuna, estaba esa llave, se la entrego al niño y este salio corriendo, maldiciendo por no sacar los comunicadores.

-vaya que es un buen chico, bueno, en lo que estaba. –decia el yagami sacando unas de sus vestimentas, para mala suerte, era la que tenia esos aparatos.

(ahora)

-¿Qué son esas cosas? –pregunto Athena curiosa

-parece que son comunicadores. –decia el yagami algo asombrado. –creo que tengo un plan.

Mientras tanto en la casa Kushanagi , después de una discusión con sus padres el castaño regreso en su motocicleta.

-ya era hora. –decia algo molesto.

-perdona, mis padres querían saber para que la quería.

-esta bien, toma. –dijo dándole las llaves.

-Ok, vámonos.

Mientras en el parque…

-muy bien eso es todo, te quedo claro.

-si. –en ese momento llega Kyo con el vehiculo.

-es aquí, ¿Dónde estará? –preguntaba Kyo por el micrófono.

-tranquilo, ella subirá al auto, ya sabras de quien se trata. –le respondio el Yagami por el micrófono.

En eso se oye que la puerta se abre.

-si entras en pánico, voy y te mato ahora. –decia el Yagami.

Kyo puso mucha atención para ver a su cita, los nervios lo invadieron por un segundo, trago levemente saliva y finalmente, sudo frio al ver de quien se trataba.

-"¿Athena?" –se dijo en su mente, en ese momento quería salir corriendo, pero sabia que si lo hacia, no solo quedaría como un tonto, también le rompería el corazón a una de sus mejores amigas.

**(N.A: en esta parte usare un poco mas los símbolos para que puedan identificar quien es quien en la conversación, por lo que en los diálogos, quedaran asi:**

**K= Kyo.**

**A=Athena.**

**I1= Iori original.**

**I2= Iori amable.**

**Solamente con K y A, tendremos que usar "" para los diálogos de los loris con los micrófonos, y para las acciones usaremos () quedo claro.**

**Gritos de niños –¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! XD**

**Bien, continuemos)**

A: (con nerviosismo) ho…hola Kyo.

K: (en el mismo estado) Ho…la Athena.

A: bueno, nos vamos?.

K: si, vámonos.

Kyo encendio el auto y salio casi corriendo…

I1: bien solo hay que seguirlos (arrancando la moto)

I2: ¡TAXI!, (subiendo al vehiculo) siga ese auto.

I1: ¿pero que pasa?, no oigo nada

En el automóvil.

K: "Kyo, Kyo, que pasa, di algo" esta bien. (aun con nervios) ¿Cómo… estuvo tu dia…hoy Athena?.

A: m …muy bien gracias"

En el taxi.

I2: veo que iniciaron una conversación.

De regreso al automóvil.

A: "muy bien, tu trata de mantener la conversación" oye Kyo, ¿Cómo conseguiste este Vehiculo?

K: pues es, préstamo de un amigo, supuse que iba a llover, asi que lo traje por si las dudas.

A: creo que exageraste un poco, cuando te estuve esperando vi el cielo despejado.

Se ve un flash algo cegante y se oyen truenos a lo lejos.

K: que te dije.

A: bueno, tenias razón.

K: bien, creo que ya llegamos.

Se estacionaron enfrente de un restaurante muy elegante, esto sorprendió a la pelivioleta, debido a que no solo era elegante, se veía algo caro, algo imposible con el capital actual de alguien como Kyo (no tiene ni pa' las tortillas XD).

K: bien aquí estamos. (un poco nervioso) esperame aquí, voy a estacionar el auto.

A: si espero.

Fue a un estacionamiento cercano, aunque el restaurante fuera 5 ESTRELLAS, no había servicio de ballet, fue seguido por la moto. Al llegar, Kyo encontró el estacionamiento vacio…

K: (bajando del vehiculo) cuando vea a Yagami lo voy a matar.

I1: (con tono furioso) ¡que vas a hace que…?!

K: no sabia que me estabas siguiendo.

I1: para eso vine, siento que esta cita será un desastre, por eso lo hice.

K: ¿Por qué no me dijiste que seria con Athena?

I1: por que sino no seria "sorpresa" ¡DHAAAAAA!

K: bien, voy con ella, no quiero dejarla plantada.

Mientras en la entrada del restaurante…

I2: (Bajando del taxi). Bien déjelo a mi cuenta. (corriendo donde estaba Athena).

A: Iori ¿Qué haces aquí?

I2: (recuperando el aliento) siento que esta cita va a salir mal.

A: ¿me ayudaras entonces?.

I2: sip.

Athena voltea y logra divisar a Kyo.

A: ahí viene Kyo, escondete.

I2: (corriendo a unos arbustos) te estare vigilando.

K: siento haberte hecho esperar.

A: no hay problema, bueno entremos.

Mientras en la mansión Yagami. Alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Ya voy. –decia el emo con tono de fastidio. –eh? Kensou que paso?

-Hola Iori, esta Athena?

-¿Cómo supistes que estaba aquí?

-Me dijeron sus amigas que estaba aquí.

-No se encuentra. –dijo cerrando la puerta.

-¿sabes a donde fue?.

-¿si te digo te vas?

-si.

Mientras en la cita.

A: no puedo creerlo en serio te luciste.

K: dime, ¿te parece algo exagerado todo esto?

A: de hecho no, me parece maravilloso

Llega un mesero, ordenan, de repente Athena ve a Kyo con cara de aburrido.

A: "vamos dile algo" ¿Cómo te has sentido después de,… ya sabes?

K: me eh sentido mejor. (bajando la cabeza para ocultar su tristeza), "no hagas eso, trata de mostrarte mas alegre" (subiendo la cabeza) pero no es tan malo.

A: "la intención es hacerlo feliz, no deprimirlo mas" lo siento si te hice sentir mal.

K: no es para tanto, la verdad, sabia que ella ya no me quería hace tiempo.

A: ¿y porque te deprimiste cuando terminaron?

K: porque fue de la peor manera, veras…

Los Ioris oian con atención lo que decían, como el niño, el instinto no les fallo.

I2: ¿Qué haces aquí Kensou? (apagando el comunicador).

S (de Sie): vengo por lo que es mio.

I1: (acercándose al lugar) Athena no es tuya, asi que lárgate.

S: oblígame. (poniéndose en posición de combate)

Dentro del restaurante, después de platicar y comer, el restaurante tenia una pista de baile, varios de las personas fueron a bailar, entre ellos Kyo y Athena.

A: sabes, me la estoy pasando bien contigo.

K: yo también me la paso bien. (viendo a los ojos de Athena) ¿Qué te pasa?

A: (preocupada) es que, la verdad, yo no…lo siento. (soltándose del Kushanagi y saliendo del restaurante).

K: no espera ¡Athena!

Mientras afuera…

I1: ¿Qué hacemos con el? ¿lo tiramos a la basura?

I2: mejor déjalo asi. (volteando a ver el restaurante) ¡hay no!.

A lo lejos, los rayos y las nubes se hacian mas presentes…

K: Athena espera ¿Qué sucede?

A: lo siento Kyo, no tuve el valor de decirte…

K: ¿decirme que…?

A: (soltando unas lagrimas). Que ¡TE AMO!

K: (en shock) A…Athena…yo…(no sabia que decir)

A: tenia miedo de perder nuestra amistad, tu estabas muy enamorado de Yuki, pero yo…me enamore perdidamente de ti.

K: Athena…yo…no sabia.

A: lo siento Kyo la verdad, lo siento (dándose vuelta dispuesta a irse)

K: (tomándola el brazo) espera, ¿si es verdad lo que me dices?

A: todo es verdad. (bajando la cabeza)

K: (sonriendo y tomando a la chica de la mejilla) dices que yo solo me preocupaba por Yuki.

A: si.

K: ¿y la vez por algún lado?

Athena negó con la cabeza y después sonrio sabiendo de que se trataba, antes de articular palabra alguna, el castaño ya le había dado un beso, del cual ella no se negó.

Mientras en una banca…

I2: ¿sera mucho castigo para el?

I1: solo hay una forma de saberlo…

Entre los dos levantan a Kensou totalmente amarrrado de las manos y pies, con un pañuelo en la boca, este al ver la escena, se desmayo de coraje.

I1: bien, mucho castigo por ahora, vamos con ellos.

Al llegar…

I2: que bonita escena, ¿o no Iori?

I1: tienes razón Iori

K: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

I1: nos encargamos de unos problemas aquí. (levantando a Kensou) ya puedes quitarte eso.

I2: tu también Athena.

Los dos se quitan los los comunicadoores.

A: veo que lo tenían todo planeado

I1: exactamente no, pero como desaprovechar que el otro tambien se involucre.

Empieza a llover, rápidamente, todos se van al estacionamiento.

K: te dejo el auto, nos vemos en la mansión (acelerando su moto)

I1: (subiendo al auto) bien que haremos con el.

I2: tengo una idea.

Al dia siguiente…

-hay mi cabeza, ¿Dónde estoy? –decia Kensou sobándose la cabeza.

-Qué bueno que despiertas flojo, ¡A TRABAJAR! –dijo un hombre dándole un gancho.

-no, espera, ¿podrá ser que…? –se agacha para ver su ropa, estaba vestido de marinero. -¡NOOOOOOOOO!

La escena es un barco pesquero llendo al amanecer.

Continuara…

Siento la tardansa, ustedes saben mis razones, pero también nos robaron la linea, asi que no tuve internet hasta ahora, es para que escribiera mas capiulos, pero ya conocen la razón 4, bueno, como disculpa por mi retraso (no mental), les doy el nombre del siguiente capitulo:

Capitulo 12: mi suegro Heidern.

Ya di mucho de que hablar, pero dejémoslo asi, bien, nos vemos el próximo capitulo, bye.


	12. Mi suegro Heidern

nota: los personajes son propiedad de snkplaymore la trama me pertenece.

Capitulo 12: mi "suegro" Heidern.

**Bien, me explique de mas con el titulo, pero será un capitulo algo raro y divertido a la vez, asi que disfrútenlo y ya saben.**

Despues de dejar a Kensou en un barco pesquero (en el capitulo anterior), los Ioris regresaron a la mansión, no pudieron dejar de ver a la hermosa pareja que seguía besándose en el sofá (no falto que Kyo le empezara a acariciar la pierna a Athena).

-Vayanse a un cuarto. –les dijo el amable en tono de burla. Esto hizo que la pareja se separara.

-si van a hacer eso, al menos no lo hagan en la sala. –decia serio el Original.

Kyo sonrojado. –perdon Iori, creo que me deje llevar, juro que no volverá a pasar.

-mas te vale, además, que te haya permitido estar aquí no significa que hagas lo que quieras.

-esta bien, bueno. –dijo bostesando. –creo que fue un dia lleno de sopresas, me voy a la cama.

-si yo también voy a la cama. –decia la pelivioleta siguiendo al castaño. –buenas noches.

Despues de que se fueron…

-a ver ustedes, salgan de ahí.

De entre una puerta sale el agresivo y el emo con una cámara y botanas.

-¿Qué pensaban hacer? –decia el amable algo curioso.

-grabar un casero, ¿Qué no podemos? –dijo el emo.

-no, ahora guarden eso y váyanse de aquí.

El original subio por las escaleras.

-Debería darles vergüenza. -acercándose el amable hacia ellos. –la próxima vez que hagan eso… –mirando a todos lados y susurrando. –me invitan.

-tranquilos, puse una cámara en la habitación de Athena y note que iban a la misma dirección. –decia el agresivo muy sonriente. Todos se reian en silencio.

Iori fue a la habitación de Leona a dejarle su equipo de comunicadores, al entrar, noto que ella estaba algo preocupada.

-¿puedo pasar?

-si Iori adelante.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo al ver su expresión.

-es que… el comandante se entero de que tenia una relación, asi que…

-asi que…?

-quiere conocer a… mi…novio. –dijo sonrojada.

-¿eso que tiene de malo?.

-que no sabe quien es.

-¿cuando quiere que vaya?

-mañana a primera hora.

-bien, ire a verlo, no suena mucho problema.

Tiempo después todos se fueron a dormir, menos Iori, quien seguía pensando que si era buena idea ir a ver a Heidern, recordando lo que paso el torneo pasado.

(flashback KOF XIII).

-Veo que no seras mucho problema, Yagami. –hablaba Heidern acercándose al pelirrojo.

-no se sienta con suerte, tal vez su ahijada tenga una ligera ventaja, pero aun no es capaz ni siquiera de controlar su propia sangre. –decia en tono serio sin dejar de darle la espalda.

-solo te advierto, que no te saldrás con la tuya esta vez, ya le causaste muchos problemas. –le dijo mientras se alejaba de él dirigiéndose a los Ikari.

-esta bien, tratare de ser amable con ella. –dijo dándole una sonrisa torscida y dirigiéndose a la plataforma para su batalla.

Después de que pelearan Mature, Vice, Ralph y Clark, seguían Leona y Iori, a pesar de que ya no poseía las flamas purpura, tenia ventaja sobre la militar, la batalla estaba muy reñida, hasta que Leona se lanzo en contra del pelirrojo para implantarle un explosivo, el pelirrojo espero el momento correcto para esquivarlo y a continuación, soltarle una serie de rasguños, al darle el rasguño final, en su mente…

-"los siento Leona" ¡SHINE! (muere) -solto el ataque dejando a Leona fuera de combate y declarándolo ganador de la pelea. Noto que dejo a la militar muy mal herida, por amor a ella quizo ayudarla, pero para no demostrar sentimiento alguno, le dio la espalda y salio de la arena de combate. En eso aparece Heidern junto con Clark y Whip mientras Ralph fue a auxiliar a Leona, siguieron al pelirrojo a la salida pero no lo encontraron, tiempo depues de que terminaran las peleas del dia, el comandante estaba saliendo del hospital después de saber el estado de su "hija", pero para mala suerte se encontró al Yagami dirigiendosa al lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?. –pregunto en tono frio.

-a usted que le importa.

-te juro, que si algo le pasa por culpa tuya… -apretando su puño.

-le hice un favor, le dije que trataría de ser amable con ella, si no fuera asi, ella estuviera muerta.

-mas te vale. –con esto el comandante se alejo del lugar.

-ademas le debo una disculpa. –dijo en un susurro imperceptible y sacando una rosa escondida en su chaqueta.

(fin del flashback)

-¿ahora que voy a hacer ¿sera buena idea? –se dijo a si mismo, tiempo después pudo conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente. Iori noto mucho silencio, recordó que Leona se adelanto a la base, Kyo y Athena fueron al instituto, bajo a la cocina y encontró a Ioriko y al niño desayunando.

-que bueno que despiertas Iori. –le decía la pelirroja mientras se servia café.

-¿y los demás? –pregunto al ver que faltaban los otros "el".

-dijeron que saldrían, pero no me dijeron donde irían.

Mientras con los Ioris, estaban en la casa de Shingo, también estaban Ramon, Terry y Rock. Estaban supuestamente viendo una película.

-vaya, Kyo-san se hizo hombre al fin. –decia Shingo limpiándose la sangre de la nariz, pero sin despegar los ojos de la tele.

-y yo que pensaba que se le volteaba el calcetín. –decia Terry en el mismo estado que Shingo. –Rock, ¿estas bien?

-si estoy bien. –dijo con cara de What?

-ojala tuviera los dos ojos. –decia Ramón mientras comia palomitas.

-que les dije. –decia el agresivo a los demás.

De regreso a la mansión.

-espero que no causen problemas, tengo que arreglar un asunto y no quiero que lo arruinen.

-te veo preocupado, ¿Qué sucede?

-tengo que ver a Heidern para que apruebe mi relación con Leona, pero el recuerda lo que le hice a ella el año pasado.

-tal vez si le explicas, el entenderá.

-tal vez, pero estoy pensando, y si me encierra, o mucho peor.

(imaginación de Iori)

El esta vendado de los ojos, y amarrado a un poste con un cigarro en la boca.

-muy bien, carguen, apunten, ¡FUEGO!.

-no, padre. –se oye los disparos y Iori cae muerto.

-sono mamma shine (muere asi). –decia Heidern mientras reia, mientras Leona lloraba junto al cuerpo del Yagami.

(fin de la imaginación).

Iori solo trago saliva.

-tranquilo, ya veras que todo saldrán bien.

-esta bien, ire.

-ese es el Iori que conozco. –decia Ioriko mientras sacaba su celular. –les dire a los demas que no hagan nada para que no te pase nada, ok.

-gracias Ioriko, bueno, me voy, no se me vaya a hacer tarde.

Llegando a la base Ikari…

-bien, aquí estoy. –se trato de dar valor, pero recordó que podía demostrar ser una persona fría, entro y se encontró a Whip.

-hola Iori ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a ver a Leona, me dijo que el comandante me quería ver.

-si de eso trata, te llevare a su oficina.

Mientras en la oficina de Heidern.

-¿seguro que no quiere saber quien la pareja de su ahijada?. –deia Ralph algo preocupado, por alguna razón le había caído bien Iori (no se había tomado un Yakult XD) .

-quiero que sea sorpresa coronel, espero no causar una mala impresión, ese tipo es el único que hizo feliz a Leona. –decia Heidern mientras acomodaba su escritorio. –vaya a buscarla para platicar con ella y su "novio", ah, y al teniente still, tiene que hablar seriamente conmigo un asunto importante.

-si señor. –dijo haciendo un saludo militar y saliendo de la oficina, jamas había visto a su superior muy feliz con la noticia de su hija.

Fuera de la oficina.

-aquí es, bueno me voy, tengo que ver algunos asuntos.

-gracias Whip, espero no causarte problemas.

-no pasa nada, bueno, adiós Iori. –Whip dejo al Yagami pensando, ¿desde cuando Iori es amable? Tal vez estar con Leona lo había cambiado un poco.

-Bien, creo que es aquí. –siguio caminando hasta que se topo con Ralph. –disculpa no era mi intención.

-no hay cuidado Iori, sabia que vendrías a ver al comandante.

-¿esta ocupado?

-no, de hecho me mando a buscar a Leona, ni se donde esta asi que creo que tardare un poco.

-no hay problema, bueno, voy a esperala alla, ok.

-esta bien Yagami, solo no te pongas nervioso. –con esto Ralph siguió su rumbo, aguantando la risa por el estado del Yagami.

Iori siguio su camino hasta llegar a una puerta grande de madera, al llegar ahí se encontró a una persona muy conocida.

-¿Chizuru?, ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto curioso el Yagami.

-ah Iori eres tu.

-aun no me respondes la pregunta.

-bien te dire, estoy aquí porque… porque… estoy embarazada…de…Clark –decia nerviosa y sonrojada.

-¿que estas ¡QUE!? –dijo el Yagami abriendo los ojos como plato. – ¿y como paso?

-bueno, estábamos en un bar, nos pasamos de copas y la tentación nos gano y tu ya sabes la historia. –decia aun mas sonrojada.

-¿al menos sabe esto?.

-le dije a Ralph que seria una sorpresa, pero parece que el comandante también lo sabe. Y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?.

\- Heidern quiere saber quien es el…el…novio de Leona. –decia algo apenado. –y resulta que soy yo.

-¿Qué eres ¡QUE!? –hizo la misma expresión de Iori. –¿y como paso?

-bueno, supe que ella era una amiga de mi infancia, asi que no fue gran problema hablarle y eso.

-sabes, eres hombre muerto. –le dijo en tono de burla.

-ya estuvo no. –dijo molesto. –solo espero que nada salga mal.

Llega Clark al lugar y se percata de la presencia de los dos guardianes de los tesoros.

-Iori, Chizuru ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Al unisono. –venimos a ver a Heidern.

-esta bien. –toco la puerta y el comandante abrió la puerta.-¿queria verme señor?

-si pase, y usted también señorita Kagura.

Los dos entraron, Iori solo se quedo pensando un rato de como se llevaría con su futuro suegro, si las cosas salían bien, tal vez no pasaría nada. Pasaron 5 minutos después de que los futuros padres entraran a la oficina cuando Leona llego al lugar.

-Iori, no pensé que vendrías.

-tenia que hacerlo, no había de otra.

Se abre la pueta y salen Chizuru y Clark mas felices que nunca, el comandante los felicita por la fabulosa noticia.

-espero ser el padrino del niño.

-mejor dicho de los niños. –aclaro Chizuru.

-bien, por eso, Clark tienes libre la semana completa.

-wow gracias comandante.

-de nada teniente, puede retirarse.

Clark se va y Heidern ve a Leona con ¿Iori?, esto cambio su cara de felicidad a una de seriedad. Iori quería que se lo tragara la tierra, pero era la única oportunidad de estar con su chica.

-bien Leona pasa, y tu también Yagami. –dijo en un tono frio.

-"esto ya valio" si señor. –dijo Iori con muchos nervios.

Adentro de la oficina.

-¿Cómo se encuentra comandante? –pregunto Iori un poco mas calmado.

-me encuentro bien, gracias.-dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima al pelirrojo.

Todo estaba en silencio hasta que Leona tomo la palabra.

-¿Por qué no se conocen mejor? –rio un poco nerviosa.

-bien.-empezo a preguntarle. -¿a que te dedicas Iori?

-Tengo una banda de rock, pero estamos en peligro de separarnos, de hecho no ya no hemos ido a giras.

-¿entonces como tienes un capital tal alto?

-tengo la herencia de mi padre, también manejo una empresa.

-Interesante. –dijo anotando todo en una libreta.

-comandante, ¿esta anotando lo que le dice?

-no…no…solo veía mis recordatorios. –decia guardando su libreta en un cajón.

-esta bien comandante, saldre para que hablen en privado. –con esto la peliazul salio de la oficina, dejando a los dos solos en la oficina.

-bien, ahora dime ¿Cómo Leona se fijo en ti después de lo que le hiciste?

-bueno…, este… -se puso más nervioso que nunca. –bueno, ella y yo… eramos amigos de niños… pero…yo no… lo sabia hasta hace una semana… y todo tuvo su lugar.

Heidern se sorprendio de el estado del Yagami, pero aun asi no quito la mirada fría de encima.

-¿Cómo que todo tuvo su lugar? –dijo pensando que paso algo mas.

-bueno…, aclaramos las cosas después de que supimos eso…, yo le confese lo que sentía.

-¿lo que sentias? –decía de manera sarcástica. –tu solo le hacias lastimabas de muchas maneras.

-solo lo hacia porque asi me entrenaron.

-no te creo Yagami, nadie puede ser entrenado para causar tanto daño.

-mi clan era entrenado para las guerras, hasta ahora, las técnicas se siguen mostrando a los herederos.

-si ese es el caso, ¿no hay técnicas que causen menos daño?.

-no señor. –dijo sospechando que le estaba extrayendo información.

-ahora dime, ¿Cómo conocistes a Leona?

-vera señor… -empezo a contarle la historia, mientras tanto Leona estaba afuera preocupada por la platica que tenia Iori con Heidern.

-tranquila Leona, ya veras que se entenderán. –trataba de consolarla Whip.

-solo espero que ninguno de los dos hagan una locura. –decia queriendo saber que pasaba adentro.

Dentro de la oficina.

-asi que por eso cuida mucho esa pulsera. –decia tratando de asimilar la historia.

\- bueno, pasando a eso, ¿Cómo supo que Leona tenia una relación?

-bueno, veras, ella siempre que entraba a la base, no saludaba a nadie, a mi se dirigía como su superior y obviamente, no daba ni una sonrisa.

-se supone que los soldados muestran seriedad en su trabajo ¿o no?

-la verdad no somos muy serios… veras.

(imaginación de Heidern)

La base estaba adornada para una fiesta, todos festejando a lo grande. Heidern jugando limbo, Clark y Ralph tomando cerveza en un lado, Leona y Whip platicando del otro (obviamente Leona tratando de mostrar interés) y el resto de los soldados bailando o platicando.

-"a veces organizamos una que otra fiesta, para distraernos un poco de las labores"

Cambio la escena a un campamento en un campo de guerra, todos celebrando tras su victoria estaban K' y Maxima atados.

-"también nos gusta celebrar una victoria segura".

-¿Quieres unirte a la fiesta hermanito? –decia Whip mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-ni soñarlo hermanita. –dijo K' muy enojado, vio que su hermana empezó a alejarse. –espera.

-¿si?.

-¿nos traes un poco de sidra?

Cambia la escena a una playa, igual todos relajándose, unos nadando y otros tomando el sol.

-"hay días que nos tomamos unas pequeñas vacaciones".

-oye Ralph me pasas el bloqueador. –decia Whip muy sonriente, pero se molesto a ver al coronel embobado viendo a Leona con su traje de baño (prácticamente babeaba a mares) en eso llega Heidern y le da un golpe en la cabeza dejandolo inconsiente.

-"claro, evito que las cosas se salgan de control".

(fin de la imaginacion)

-el punto es, que ella no parecía agradarle nada de eso, pero hace poco tuvimos una fiesta de cumpleaños de Kula, y al parecer socializo mucho, y no solo eso, a mi me trato mas como un padre y habla mas con el resto de la base, entiendes lo que digo.

-si señor, ¿pero como lo llevo a la conclusión de que salía con alguien? –pregunto algo curioso.

-dejame recordar…yo iba pasando por su oficina…

(flashback)

El comandante pasaba por la oficina de Leona y no pudo evitar oir la charla que la peliazul tenia por teléfono.

-si, si ya voy de salida.

-¿con quien estará hablando? –dijo acercándose mas a la puerta.

-si, ¿en donde dijiste?, a ok, nos vemos alla, si, estare ahí, adiós. –con esto colgó no sin antes mandarle un beso.

-que extraño. –se dijo a si mismo al ver la actitud de su ahijada.

(fin del flashback)

-es lo único que recuerdo, pero aun no puedo creer que sea contigo. –dijo mientras lanzaba una mirada asesina al Yagami.

-créalo o no, ella y yo estamos juntos, y nada ni nadie podrá separarnos. –decia como si el comentario de Heidern lo hubiera molestado.

-¿y si en un concierto te interesas en otra?

-mh, créame, eso será imposible, llevo tanto tiempo en el medio de la música y nada de eso ha pasado.

-debe ser fácil para ti siendo una estrella de rock ¿o no?

-la verdad no, ser músico es mas estresante de lo que cree.

-¿a que te refieres?

-vera…

(Imaginación de Iori).

Se muestra un estudio de grabación y a la banda de Iori exausta después de tanto ensayar.

-"a veces tenemos que ensayar por horas nuevas canciones que no nos salen".

Cambia de escena a un lugar donde se hace la firmas de autógrafos.

-"sin contar la cantidad de firmas que se tienen que hacer para los fans".

-¡AHHHHHHH, ES IORI YAGAMI! –grita una fanatica desde muy atrás de la fila.

-¡IORI, HAZME UN HIJO! –grito otra mientras era retenida por los guardias.

-"aunque no es tan malo como las verdaderas fanáticas"

(fin de la Imaginacion)

-pero lo mas estresante, es que ahora dos personas de mi banda están peleadas y si llega a separarse, todo se ira a la basura.

-y si es tan "agotador", ¿Por qué sigues en ese rubro?

-porque me gusta hacer lo que me apasiona, siempre me gusto la música, de hecho, todas las canciones que hemos tocado son invención mia.

-y que, me vas a decir que muchas están inspiradas en Leona ¿no?

-de hecho si, cada album que sacamos tiene una canción hablando de ella.

Heidern se quedo pensativo por un momento, parecía que el Yagami decía la verdad, si era asi, solo faltaba hacerle una puebra.

-muy bien, ¿quieres saber cual es mi opinión?

-¿Cuál señor? –dijo algo preocupado.

-tal vez a ella le agrades. –frunciendo el ceño. –pero tu a mi no.

-¿eso que quiere decir?

-que no te quiero ver cerca de ella !¿ENTENDIDO¡? –dijo dandole la espalda.

-no. –dijo apretando su puño.

-perdona ¿Qué dijiste?

-si quiere que aleje de Leona, tendrá que matarme primero.

Heidern llega y lo agarra del cuello. –y si tu quieres estar junto a ella, tendras que hacer lo mismo.

El Yagami levanta una mano encendiendo una flama purpura. –si eso se necesita, con gusto lo hare.

-¿estas consiente de lo que vas a hacer?.

-si lo estoy, yo hare lo que sea por estar con ella, si eso incluye matarlo.

Se miraron por unos segundos, después el comandante solto a Iori. –veo que enserio me dices la verdad, por eso, te ganaste estar con ella.

-¿es encerio? -pregunto un poco emocionado.

-solo con una condición.

-¿Cuál señor?

-que cuando la necesite para una misión, dejaras que ella venga.

-bien, si ese es el caso, hecho. –dijo pensando un poco las cosas.

Después Heidern pensó un poco. -oye, siempre quise hacerle broma a Leona, pero es muy astuta.

-y si es muy astuta ¿Por qué quiere hacerle una broma?

-viste el estado en el que estaba ¿o no? –dijo en tono burlon.

-ya veo. –dijo recordado y sabiendo de que se trataba.

Habia pasado mas de media hora desde que iniciaron la conversación, Leona estaba mas nerviosa que nunca, durante ese tiempo, Ralph y Whip estaban esperando que salieran.

-¿Qué pasara ahí adentro? –dijo el coronel algo curioso.

-solo espero que se haigan entendido. –dijo muy preocupa Whip.

Se oyen que se rompe un cristal. –espero que no hayan hecho lo que creo. –dilo la peliazul pensando lo peor, todos entraron y vieron la oficina desordenada, pero sin rastro de los dos, Leona se asomo por la ventana y no los vio, justo cuando dio la vuelta…

-¡Sorpresa! –dijeron Iori y Heidern al unisono.

-¡AHHHH! Me asustaron. –dijo aun en shock

-esa era la idea. –los dos chocaron las manos.

-veo que se llevan bien.

-¿tu crees? -dijo el pelirrojo de manera sarcástica.

Tiempo después…

-fue un gusto conocerte mejor Yagami.

-por favor digame Iori.

-esta bien, bueno nos vemos pronto. –dijo dándole la mano.

-igualmente. –tambien devolviéndole el saludo.

Antes de que se fuera, el comandante jalo al pelirrojo y le dijo susurrando. –si la lastimas de por vida, juro que voy y te mato.

-no se preocupe.

Iori regreso a la mansión pensando ahora en la buena relación que tenía ahora con su "futuro suegro, ahora su relación iría del todo bien sin problemas, sin embargo, tuvoun mal presentimiento de regreso a casa.

Continuara…

Un poco largo, pero vale la pena, disculpen si me atrace pero tuve que formatear mi maquina, pero eso ya esta de mas, no vemos el próximo capitulo.


	13. un nuevo torneo 1

nota: los personajes son propiedad de snkplaymore la trama me pertenece.

**Se preguntaran porque hasta ahora estoy subiendo capitulo, es una historia graciosa.**

**Después de subir el cap 12, ese mismo dia tuve un accidente en mi moto, cuando desperté estaba en el hospital con el cuerpo adolorido y un brazo dislocado, estaba en observación en el hospital, muchos diran, "hay pero es que hay comentarios que dio en otras historias" la verdad, es que mi teléfono no servia para subir archivos de Word, por lo que me entretuve viendo historias, y como me iban gustando, iba comentando, pero bueno, ya estoy un poco mejor y ya de regreso en casa, subo un capitulo mas de esta rara pero divertida historia, y si se preguntan como escribi este capitulo, fue con mi mano sana, sin mas que decir, disfruten el capitulo. **

Capitulo 13: un nuevo torneo. Parte 1

De regreso a casa. Kyo y Athena habían regresado del colegio, Iori noto que estaban un poco preocupados.

-¿Por qué esas caras? –pregunto con tono burlon.

-¿no sabes Yagami?

-no.

-mira Iori. –le dijo Athena dándole una carta.

-ya veo de que se trata.

-¿ahora que haremos? –pregunto el Kushanagi.

-obvio participar genio ¬¬.

-hablaras tu por ti que tienes equipo. –decia en tono recriminatorio Kyo.

-¿de que hablas? Tienes al metrosexual y al la mole.

-Benimaru esta vetado por coquetearle a las chicas del publico y Goro se fracturo su pierna.

-¿y tu Athena?

-el maestro chin fue operado de emergencia por cirrosis y Kensou no se donde esta.

Mientras tanto en una isla desierta.

-de todos los marineros mas ineptos e idiotas, tu te llevas la cereza del pastel.-decia el capitán apunto de abalanzarse al chino.

Un pescador le susurra a Kensou. –te dije que no tomaras el timon.

-tranquilo capitán, le repondré el barco.

-callate. –con esto hubo una corretiza estilo coyote y correcaminos.

De regreso a south town (para ser mas específicos la mansión yagami).

-y no quiero saberlo. –dijo riendose por dentro. –¿y que no tienen otros compañeros?, Athena, no tienes a Malin y Hinako, y tu Kyo a Shingo y a tu padre.

-ellas están haciendo equipo con Shingo. –decia triste Athena.

-y mi padre sigue molesto conmigo por lo de la moto.

-¿por lo de la moto? –pregunto curioso.

\- la choco en un poste de regreso de la escuela. –decia inocente Athena, pero vio que Iori estaba algo preocupado. -¿oye que tienes?

-nada, solo no quiero hacer equipo con esas arpías de Mature y Vice. –dijo tratando de disimular, lo que le preocupaba era que todo lo que había logrado con heidern se iria al caño.

-en ese caso, ¿Por qué no hacemos equipo? El three sacred treasures team regresa, solo hay que decirle a Chizuru y… -hablaba el Kushanagi muy confiado hasta que fue interrumpido por Iori.

-ella no participara.

-¿Por qué no? –hablo confundido.

-Qué te lo diga ella. –hablo ocultando la risa. –ademas, hacer equipo contigo es humillante.

-sabes que esa terquedad te metio en este lio. –dijo en tono recriminatorio.

-¡YA BASTA LOS DOS! No puede haber un dia que no estén peleando.

-se supone que somos rivales, no podemos dejar de pelear.

-oye Kyo, ya que Chizuru no participa, ¿Por qué no integramos a Athena?. –dijo Iori viendo a la pelivioleta.

-oye es cierto, pero, ¿como nos llamaríamos?

-Yagami team. –se apresuro a hablar el yagami.

-ni de loco usaría ese nombre, esta vez que sea Kushanagi team.

-no, es mejor el nombre que le pongo.

-por favor, tu apellido no es muy bonito. –dijo Kyo en tono burlon.

-asi, el tuyo no significa gloria.

-¡Ya callense!, si no se ponen de acuerdo, o nos registraremos como Psyco-soldiers. –hablo Athena mas alterada que nunca.

Al unisono- ¡¿Tienes idea de como llamarnos entonces?!

-bueno, estaba pensando, ¿Por qué no llamarnos Yasanagi Team.

-eh? ¿Yasanagi team?. Hablo Kyo confundido.

-ya veo, mezclar el apellido Yasakani con Kushanagi.

-bueno, me parece bien.

-ahora que hare con ya sabes. –dijo Iori pensando en sus copias.

-Tranquilo, no participaremos. –llego el amable con los demás.

-¿Cómo dices?

-todos nos pusimos de acuerdo y nadie participara en el torneo, ni el emo ni el agresivo ni yo entraremos.

-Qué raro, se supone que ustedes son yo, no tiene sentido que ustedes decistan de pelear de los torneos.

-bueno, te explico, llego una anciana y nos dijo que tenia un mal presentimiento en el torneo, decidimos no participar para tener cuidado con cualquier cosa que nos pase.

-¿anciana? ya veo.

-bueno, con esto esta todo arreglado, tenemos equipo, ellos no entraran, eso significa que solo nos queda prepararnos, ¿no es asi?. –hablo Kyo muy sonriente.

-parece que si Kyo, bueno, que dicen si hay que empezar a entrenar.

-tienes razón. –hablo Athena muy emocionada, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella vestia su traje que uso en kof 2002. -¿vamos?

Habian pasado 2 meses y el dia del torneo llego, todos los peleadores estaban entusiasmados porque iniciara el torneo, en un lado, exactamente cerca de la plataforma, estaban Iori, Kyo, Athena, Clark y Leona platicando.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿encerio vas a ser padre Clark? –dijo Kyo casi cayéndose de espalda.

-si no me crees, preguntale a Chizuru. –dijo Clark muy seguro de si.

-vaya, tengo que felicitarlos, ¿Dónde está Chizuru?

-dijo que vendría en otro momento.

-bien, voy a saludar a mis amigas, nos vemos. –se despide Athena.

-Iori, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? –dijo Leona mintras le hacia señas de que la siguiera.

-esta bien, nos vemos en la plataforma.

-esta bien Iori. –se despide el Kushanagi. –bien Clark, cuéntame ¿Cómo fue?.

Ya estando a solas.

-parece que no tenemos opción. –decia Leona muy preocupada.

-¿pero que podíamos hacer?

-solo espero que las cosas, ahora tengo dos problemas de que preocuparme.

-¿dos problemas? –hablo un poco confundida.

-uno es la pelea, y otro… es algo que siento que pasara en el torneo.

-tu también lo sientes verdad.

-si, ¿para que se organizaría el torneo?. –ambos tenían su duda, hasta que alguien los saludo a distancia.

-¡HEY IORI! –se oia a lo lejos.

-¿podra ser?¿Minato? –dijo sorprendido.

-primo, que gusto de verte aquí. –decia un chico de mechon rojo.

-¿Primo? Iori, ¿no se supone que eres el ultimo de tu clan?. –hablo mas confundida.

-bueno… hay cosas que muchos no saben muchos. –hablo un poco nervioso.

-hey Iori…¿ que paso contigo?

-¿a que te refieres?

-primero dices que no te interesaba nadie, ni siquiera pretendientes para tener herederos y ahora veo que estas atado. –dijo dándole unos pequeños codazos. –dime ¿quien es ella?.

-a si… Minato, ella es Leona, Leona el es Minato. –los presento.

-mucho gusto de conocerte. –saludo cortes mente.

-el placer es mio. –saludo de igual forma.

-veo que es tu primera vez en estos torneos, ¿no es asi?

-si, de hecho, me toco pelear solo.

-¿pelear solo?

-si, pero no importa, la verdad es que asi me siento mas seguro de ganar el torneo.

-eso lo veremos primo.

Se oye que empiezan a anunciar el inicio del evento.

-sera mejor ir con nuestros equipos. –hablo un poco preocupado Iori.

-si tienes razón, nos vemos en la plataforma. –se alejo Leona.

-¿crei que harian equipo? –dijo confundido.

-no, lamentablemente estoy con Kushanagi.

-te haría un favor en matarlo ahora.

-tranquilo, además el que va a matar a Kyo soy yo.

Todos se dirigieron a la plataforma para saber que equipos participarían este año, todos los equipo estaban conformados de la siguiente manera:

1.- NEST team. (K9999, Angel, Kyo-2).

2.- The Women Team. (May, King, Yuri).

3.- Yabuki Team. (Shingo, Malin, Hinako).

4.- Fatal Fury Team. (Terry, Andy, Joe).

5.- Art of Figther Team. (Ryo, Robert, Takuma).

6.-Ash Team. (Ash, Elizabeth, Shen).

7.-Yasanagi Team. (Iori, Kyo, Athena).

8.- Agent Team. (Seht, Vanessa, Ramon).

9.- K' Team. (K', Kula, Maxima)

10.- Ikari Warrios Team. (Ralph, Leona, Clark)

11.- New Faces Team. (Yashiro, Shermie, Chris)

12.- Mignon Team. (Mignon, Ninon, Rock)

13.- Korean Team. (Kim, Chang, Choi)

Peleadores unicos.

14.- Billy Kane.

15.- Minato Yagami.

16.- Lien Neville.

Todos estaban ordenados de diferentes formas:

(7,12) (1,5) (6,14) (2,13) (11,3) (15,4) (8,16) (10,9).

-Veo que la tenemos fácil, ¿no Yagami? –hablo Kyo muy seguro de si.

-este torneo es pan comido. –dijo en tono burlon Iori.

Los respectivos esquipo suben a la plataforma para saber quien iria primero, somo siempre pelean primero Athena y Mignon.

-esta vez yo ganare Athena.

-eso lo veremos.

Mientras en la mansión Yagami.

-esta vez Athena pasara de la primera ronda. –decia Ioriko en tono burlon.

-solo hay que ver la pelea y ver que pasa. –decia el amable.

De regreso al torneo.

El referi habia anunciado el inicio de la pelea, rápidamente Mignon empezo a lanzar esferas negras a la pelivioleta, esta las esquivaba muy fácilmente teletransportandose de un lado a otro para confundir a su oponente, rápidamente apareció detrás de Mignon y le lanzo una bolo psíquica para después lanzarse y aplicar su movimiento especial (imagínense el de KOf XIII). Dejando a la pelirosa noqueada y declaradola ganadora de la pelea.

-eso fue una victoria fácil. –dijo sorpredido el Yabuki.

-si que supo para donde moverse. –hablo Kyo viendo a su novia con sorpresa.

-espero que Rock no sea problema. –dijo el Yagami serio.

En la mansión.

-si vencen a Rock, tienen el Torneo Ganado. –dijo Iori niño.

-solo hay que esperar que termine este combate.

De regreso al torneo.

Rápidamente Rock sube a la plataforma, iniciando el round, Athena ataca lanzando una serie de esferas psíquicas, estas fueron esquivadas por el rubio con mucha facilidad, en ese momento, la pelivioleta vuelve a hacer lo mismo con Mignon, pero fallo debido a que sin querer se lanzo de frente a Rock, este rápidamente respondio con un fuerte golpe que le enseño Terry, dando justo en el blanco, el impacto fue tal que saco a Athena del la plataforma de combate y dejando asi a Rock ganador del round.

-sabia que ese ataque le serviría algún dia. –decía Terry muy orgulloso.

-no sabia que se había hecho mas fuerte.

Al auxilar a Athena.

-¿estas bien? –pregunto preocupado el Kushanagi.

-si Kyo no te preocupes.

-muy bien descansa, voy a hacer que pague lo que te hizo.

Rapidamente Kyo sube para el siguiente Round, al inicio, hace la misma forma de Athena lanzando varias llamaradas, esta vez Rock tenia dificultad de evadirlas, muchas dieron en el blanco, pero Rock no se inmuto y volvió a respndercon el Ataque que hizo hacia Athena, pero Kyo lo desvia con su mano y agarra al rubio por la cabeza, en ese momento el castaño causa una explosion de llamas carmesí encendiéndose y causando mas daño a Rock con cada golpe, el rubio trato de permanecer en pie, peor después cayo inconsiente dejando a Kyo como vencedor del combate, con el ultimo ataque, hizo que Ninon se sorprendiera del poder que tenia, por lo que decidio rendirse, dejando al Yasanagi Team con el triunfo.

-bien, pasamos a los octavos. –dijo Iori sonriendo maliciosamente.

-que les parece. –llego Kyo muy feliz de la vida.

En la mansión Yagami.

-sabia que ganarían. –decia Ioriko muy feliz.

-tienes ese presentimiento verdad. –dijo el agresivo muy serio.

-si, ¿pero que hacemos?. –dijo el amable muy preocupado.

-solo esperar . termno de decir el emo.

¿Qué pasara?, ¿Quién será los siguientes oponentes?, ¿Qué mal caera sobre los peleadores? DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

Continuara…

Medio confuso, creo que el golpe me quito un poco de imaginación, pero igual tratare de seguir con la trama, opinión o comentario ya saben, nos vemos el próximo capitulo.


	14. un nuevo torneo 2

nota: los personajes son propiedad de snkplaymore la trama me pertenece.

**Se preguntaran ¿Por qué Iori tiene un primo? La respuesta esta en el capitulo 4 de "Tras una guerra". Sin mas que decir disfruten el capitulo.**

Capitulo 14: un nuevo torneo. Parte 2.

La batalla contra el equipo de mignon fue muy fácil para el Yasanagi team, despues de descansar y disculparse con la novia de Rock (lo siento ittoki XD) regresaron al lugar de las batallas, donde justamente peleaba el equipo de Kim contra el de Mai, solo se limitaron a ver la pelea y platicar un poco, (claro para romper el silencio incomodo).

-Iori, ¿Qué es lo que tienes? –pregunto Athena un poco preocupada.

-solo pienso en lo que me dijeron mis copias.

-pero, aun no sabemos nada, dicen que esa señora solo apareció otra vez para estar alerta. –deica Kyo en el mismo estado que Iori.

-solo espero que nada pase.

En la mansión Yagami.

-al parecer todo marcha bien. –decia Ioriko muy extrañada.

-tal vez esto pase mas adelante, asi que hay que idear un plan. –decia el agresivo.

De regreso al torneo.

-Iori, ¿Cómo has estado? –llego Minato muy soriente.

-ah? Minato eres tu, ¿sucede algo?.

-solo vine a ver la pelea antes de que pase a pelear.

-¿se conocen? –pregunto Athena muy confundida.

-asi,… Minato te los presento, ella es Athena Asamiya. –señalando a la pelivioleta.

-Mucho gusto. –saluda la psíquica muy sonrinte.

-Igualmente.

-y el es Kyo Kushanagi.

-gusto de conocerte. –saludo cordialmente el castaño, el pelinegro solo le dio un apreton de manos.

-quiero que conozcan mi primo Minato.

Al unisono. -¿primo? –con expresión de sorpresa.

-si, somos primos. –afirmo le pelinegro. -cierto, a lo que vine. –dijo recordando. –Leona me pidió que te dijera que estuvieras alerta, dijo que vio a Goenitz rondando por el área.

-¿ese desgraciado esta aquí? –dijo Kyo apretando sus dientes.

-no me sorprende que esta aquí cada vez que los sirvientes de Orochi peleen.

-sea como sea, tenemos que detenerlo Iori.

-Tranquilo, aun no ha pasado nada.

-Iori tiene razón amor, solo tenemos que idear una forma de estroper sus planes. –Athena trato de consolar a Kyo.

-Tienes razón.

-Bueno, me retiro, ah, y me dijo que quería verte en su pelea.

-dile que estare ahí. –dijo el pelirrojo vino a su primo alejarse.

Las peleas del dia habían llegado a su etapa final, quedando los resultados de esta forma:(7,1) (6,2)(11,15)(16,-)solo quedando dos equipos equipos, el Ikari y el K' Team. Como había prometido, Iori se presento al lugar solo (debido a que Athena y Kyo regresaron al hotel a descansar, vio que los equipos entrantes ya estaban arriba en la plataforma, los primeros en pelear eran Ralph contra Maxima.

-Iori, que sorpresa verte. –le hablo Chizuru llegando por detrás del Yagami (sin albur).

-ah Chizuru, ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-bien, solo con uno que otro antojo. –dijo nerviosamente la pelinegra.

-es normal, tu tranquila.

-oye, sientes esa energía Iori. –hablo Chizuru un poco preocupada.

-si la siento, pero no parecer hacerle daño a nadie. –trato de tranquilizarla.

La pelea iba reñida hasta que Maxima uso su rayo repulsor, sacando a Ralph de la plataforma y dejando a máxima ganador.

-eso no es bueno teniente. –hablo la peliazul muy enojada.

-tranquila Leona, dejame esto a mi. –dijo el rubio, rápidamente subio a la plataforma.

-que tenemos aquí, otro soldadito, esto será fácil. –se rio el cyborg.

-eso lo veremos chatarra.

-¡vamos Clark, acabalo! –decia Chizuru mientra le hacia una porra, el Yagami solo bajo la cabeza de la vergüenza.

Rápidamente inicio la pelea, Clark se abalanzo en contra de máxima, esquivo cada puñetazo que la maquina soltaba, en un descuido, el rubio taclea al cyborg y lo hace rodar por el suelo, sin soltarlo, lo levanta y lo arroja por el aire, al atraparlo lo azota contra el suelo, máxima rápidamente se recupera y logra conectarle un golpe para después lanzarlo con vapor, una técnica muy efectiva del lado de la maquina, Clark se recupera rápidamente y de nuevo se lanza contra el oponente, este lo esperaba con otro puño, sin embargo, Clark le hace una finta de tacleo y esquiva el golpe, otra vez lo taclea, lo levanta y salta, cayendo de nuevo sobre el oponente (movimiento especial de kof XIII) dejando noquedo a Maxima.

-eso es Clark. –decia feliz la pelinegra.

-¿decias Chatarra? –decia en tono burlon el rubio, pero después se toco el brazo Izquierdo, el golpe le empezaba a afectar.

-esto no es bueno coronel, ¿cree que soportara otra pelea?. –decia Leona muy preocupada.

-conociendo a Clark, el no se rendirá fácilmente, aun tenemos ventaja. –decia Ralp viendo que la que seguía era Kula.

-Muy bien, pagaras por lo que le hiciste al tio Max. –decia Kula un poco molesta.

-eso lo veremos. –dijo en tono burlon Clark.

Rapidamente inicio el round, Clark se lanzo a la chica de hielo, este inmediatamente patino deslizándose debajo del rubio, Clark sonrio ya que esperaba eso, rapidemente volteo y agarro a la chica por la cintura y la empezó a lanzar por el aire,(gran error) Kula hizo rápidamente una pila de nieve (conociéndola haciendo un muñeco) haciéndola caer enzima de Clark, este rápidamente la esquiva y se aleja del punto donde estaba Kula, ella rapidamente se desliza congelando la plataforma, apenas Clark podia estar en pie, ella rápidamente se desliza para atacarlo con una estaca, el rápidamente lo esquiva y taclea a Kula, para soltarse del ataque, ella empieza a levantar torres de hielo dando con su blanco, el de las gafas callo y Kula rápidamente congela a Clark para que no se levantara, pasaron 10 segundos y Clark queda descalificado por default.

-¡Rayos! –se limito a decir Chizuru.

-espero que Leona pueda con ellos.

En la mansión yagami.

-solo queda Leona, espero que pueda con dos contrincantes. –decia el amable muy preocupado.

-tranquila, si le puede dar batalla a Iori, seguro que podrá con Kula y K'. –decia Ioriko un poco feliz.

Rapidamente Leona sube a la plataforma, voltea a todos lados y encontró a su amado pelirrojo. –"sabría que vendrias". –se dijo en su mente.

Inicia la pelea, Kula rapidamente patina, Leona solo espero a que se acercara, sin perder mas tiempo, Kula se acerca con una estaca (gran error), al tratar de atacar a la peliazul, esta le implanto rápidamente un explosivo y lo detona, la explosion fue tal que saco a la Pelicielo de la plataforma.

-esa es mi Leona. –decia muy Iori muy orgulloso, eso no paso desapercibido por la sacerdotisa.

-"veo que ha cambiado mucho"- se decía en su mente.

-diste lo mejor hija. –decia Diana tratando de consolar a la chica.

-lo se, solo espero que K' no este molesto. –decia triste Kula.

K' ya estaba arriba de la plataforma, inica la pelea, K carga su guante y va rápidamente por la peliazul, Leona apenas logra esquivarlo y empieza a atacarlo por la espalda dándole varios cortes, K se reincorpora rápidamente y empieza a lanzar fuego a diferentes direcciones, Leona estaba tan concentrada en esquivarlas que no se dio cuenta que K' había lanzado sus gafas dando en el blanco, dándole 26 golpes y terminando con hacer un pilar de fuego.

-veo que aun no eres tan fuerte niña. –decia serio K'

-no le hagas caso Leona, tu puedes ganarle. –le daba animos Iori.

Leona como puede, se levanta y como finta, agarra unos de sus aretes, K vuelve a cargar su guante y se lanza nuevamente hacia la peliazul, ella vuelve a esquivarlo y esta vez, crea nuevamente un explosivo, implantándoselo al peliblanco y detonandolo, como con Kula, la fuerza fue suficiente para sacar a K' de la plataforma, dejando asi a los Ikari Warrios ganadores del combate.

-sabia que lo haría. –dijo Iori muy feliz, después se acerco al lugar.

-muy bien hecho Leona. –la felicitaba el coronel.

-gracias Ralph. –decia feliz, voltea y ve a Iori acercarse. –sabia que eras hombre de palabra.

-sabes que yo cumplo mis promesas.

-¿entonces porque no has eliminado a Kyo. –decia en tono burlon.

-¿a que viene eso?. –dijo un poco molesto.

-Tranquilo…bueno, me voy, tengo que darle el informe a mi padrino. –se despide Leona.

-Oye… antes de que te vallas, ¿quiere ir a ver una película? -decía un poco nervioso.

-esta bien Iori, ¿a que hora nos vemos?

-te parece a las 9 en el parque.

-esta bien, nos veremos ahí. –se aleja.

Llega Chizuru. -¿Qué paso con el chico malo y con reputación de asesino?.

-digamos que esta un poco tranquilo.

-sabes que eso no me responde nada¬¬.

-y sabes que jamas te responderé. –dijo burlon el Yagami.

-bueno, ire a ver a Clark, nos vemos luego.

-si, nos vemos Chizuru.

El Yagami fue al hotel donde estaba hospedado, para prpararse para su cita, mientras en otro lugar.

-Ya casi estamos cerca de liberar a Orochi. –decia un hombre desde las sombras.

-¿pero como lo haremos? La energía no es suficiente. –decia Yashiro un poco confuso.

-eso ya lo veremos, una vez que Chris obtenga esa energía, seremos invencibles. –se oyen risas de dos mujeres.

-¿me traen noticia?

-tres peleadores con la sangre de Orochi están en el Torneo, y tu ya sabes quienes son. –decia Mature apareciendo detrás de Yashiro.

-Bien, con tres serán suficientes, solo hay que esperar el momento. –decia Goenitz saliendo de la obscuridad. –ya falta poco.

Continuara.

Un poco corto y sin sentido, pero que se espera, bueno ahí esta lo que les espera a los peleadores, espero que les guste el episodio, ya saben, nos vemos el siguiente capitulo, adiós.


	15. Un nuevo torneo 3 (12)

**que tal mi gente bonita, he regresado después de tanto tiempo de estar ausente, bueno no tanto, la verdad les seré sincero,no subí capítulos porque simplemente me dio flojera, y me acorde que no tenía compu XD pero bueno, estoy aquí para que no digan que ya me morí, estoy mejor y vengo recargado, bueno a sí sin más , les subo el que originalmente sería el cap 15, así que sin más los dejo.**

**nota: las de siempre XD.**

capítulo 15 un nuevo torneo parte 3 (1/2).

El día de los torneos concluyo sin nada fuera de lo normal, sólo un mal presentimiento, pero a Iori no le interesaba eso, sólo quería llegar al hotel y prepararse para su cita. Para cuándo llego a la habitación...

Kyo: ¿cómo te fue amigo?

Iori: no me llames amigo- molesto, se da cuenta que el castaño está sólo-¿y Athena?

Kyo: salió con sus amigas para consolarlas de ser eliminadas.

Iori: ¿pudiste comunicarte a la mansión?

Kyo: si, me dijeron todo esta tranquilo por allá.

Iori: bueno, entonces no tengo de que preocuparme.

Kyo: (curioso) ¿porqué te preocuparías?

Iori: hablé un poco con Chizuru, también siente la presencia del enemigo.

Kyo: entonces hay que estar alerta.

Iori: esta noche no mi estimado rival (que educado XD) - dirigiéndose al baño.

Kyo: ¿a dónde vas?

Iori: no pienso decierte.

Kyo: ooh... Vamos hombre dime.

Iori: no

Kyo: (casi haciendo berrinche) dime.

Iori: bien te diré.

Kyo: (ilusionado) ¡¿ENSERIO?!

Iori: nop

Kyo: no puedo creer que cayera T-T. -Iori solo río de manera maníaca.

tiempo después de estar insistiendo, el Yagami estaba listo para su salida, vestía con un pantalón negro, una camisa vino vestida con una gabardina negra (la cual no tenía la luna creciente) y unos zapatos negros con punta blanca, sin duda tenía planeada lo noche, pasar a un restaurante elegante a cenar (obvio) despues ir a ver una película y para finalizar, un pequeño recorrido por el parque.

Iori: bueno Kushanagi, ,no me esperes que llegó tarde.

Kyo: (aburrido) como digas.

Iori salió del edificio, al llegar a su coche, volvió a sentir esa energía, como su nivel era bajó, no le tomó mucha importancia, sólo se concentro en llegar al otro hotel (estaban en hoteles separados) al llegar...

Leona: tardaste un poco.

Iori: disculpame si. - no se dio cuenta, pero se había quedado impresionado con la peliazul, quien vestía un vestido de tirantes color verde agua que llegaba un poco abajo de sus rodillas, y que le quedaba un poco ajustado, eso hacia resaltar un poco más su figura perfecta, unas zapatillas blancas, medias del mismó color de su piel y llevaba el pelo suelto, ( **N/A: no soy bueno describiendo, así que díganme que me falta y después lo pongo) **Iori se lamentó de que no estuviera escotado (pervertido XD), luego se fijó bien en su cara, con el pelo suelto se veía exactamente a la niña que conoció hace años.

Iori: eres muy hermosa.

Leona: (sonrojada) gracias Iori, ... Tu también te ves guapo.

Iori: basta me sonrojas - ambos rieron por ese comentario.

( **N/A: para no hacerla de emocion, ellos fueron en silencio hasta llegar al restaurante, fueron a tomar una mesa y ordenaron sus platillos, aqui ya empieza una conversación.)**

Iori: te felicito, pudiste pasar a la siguiente ronda.

Leona: gracias Iori, pero la verdad si no hubieras estado ahí, no tuviera motivos para seguir.

Iori: sabes que voy a estar siempre para apoyarte.

Oen ese momento llegan los camareros con los platillos, ambos se dispusieron a comer, cuando de pronto, Leona casi se ahoga de la impresión de algo que vio 2 mesas más adelante.

Iori: (preocupado, por primera vez) ¿qué pasa Leona?

Leona: (sin salir de la sorpresa) mira.

al voltear el pelirrojo reacciona igual que su cita, en esa mesa estaban nada más y nada menos que K', quien sorpresivamente estaba acompañado de Kula, para colmó ambos vestian un poco elegante (no daré detalles), pero había algo que era incómodo, K' tenía la cara de frustracion y coraje, mientras Kula tenia una cara de remordimiento y preocupación, ambos sabían porque la actitud de K', pero la de Kula era preocupante, pues a pesar de perder, siempre estaba alegre, pero esta vez no era así.

Iori: porque esa niña estará así.

Leona: no lo sé, pero la verdad me da mucha lástima.

Iori también sintió algo de tristesa, era algo raro, el por primera vez sentía lástima Por alguien, pero esa rareza se fue cuando sintió un cólico estomacal.

Iori: me disculpas un segundo.

Leona: (confundida) ¿qué pasa?.

Iori: tengo que hacer algo importante.- siente el dolor más fuerte. - no tardo. - sólo diciendo esto salió a una velocidad impresionante, dejando a una confusa Peliazul.

en la mansión Yagami.

Ioriko: te dije que no le echaras mucha salsa a los tacos.

Iori agresivo: te importaría, estoy ocupado. -al parecer estaba en el baño con una Ioriko conteniendose la risa.

de regreso al restaurant (más exactos dentro del baño)

Iori estaba lavándose las manos, en ese momento, entra alguien muy preocupado, ese alguien resulto ser cierto peliblanco qué estaba hecho furia.

K': porqué, porqué, porqué me tuvo que pasar esto. -se da cuenta de la presencia de Iori. Y tu ¿qué tanto miras?.

Iori: ¿te molesta que me lave las manos?. -hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que el pelirrojo decidio hablar. -¿qué paso, que te tiene tan preocupado?

K': sí te digo me dejarás de molestar -Iori sólo asintio- bueno, yo y mi maldito ego, eso es lo que pasa.

Iori: ¿eso es todo? No es la primera vez que te eliminan del torneo.

K': no entiendes, no es el torneo, eso no me interesa, es sólo que kula se siente mal de haber perdido. Y si te preguntas porque, es porque...

Iori: ¿porqué...?

K': porque... Bueno, hace días antes del torneo, entrenamos muy duro, sólo una vez le dije que quería ganar, ella me dijo que daría el máximo esfuerzo, cada vez entrenamos más y más fuerte, hasta que ella me enseño todo su poder.

Iori: (confuso) eso que tiene de malo, es para que estuviera orgullosa.

K': eso no es todo, cuando ella perdió, tuve una ira infinita, pense que al menos dejaría débil a Leona, pero al parecer no le hizo ni un rasguño. Ahí empezó lo peor.

Iori: ¿qué paso?

K': después de los torneos, se trató de disculpar conmigo, pero yo solo le grite, le dije que era una tonta, que ojalá no estuviera en mi equipo, que sólo era una niña, a partir de Ahí supe que me sobrepase.

Iori: no veo en qué se fijó de ti.

K': ¿de qué hablas?

Iori: ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos a espiar a las chicas?

K': si, me entere de la peor manera que yo le gusto. ¿pero eso de que me servirá de hacerla sonreír?

Iori: tu respuesta se dio antes de preguntar, ¿qué no ves? Tu fuiste quien la deprimió y tu mismo eres quien la puede hacer feliz.

K': ¿de qué hablas?

Iori: tienes que apoyarte del amor que siente por ti. -el peliblanco seguía sin entender- ser algo...eh...cursi.

K': (furico) !NI LOCO¡.

Iori: bien. - sonriendo de manera maliciosa- entonces que tu hermana, Diana y Foxy no te hagan sufrir tanto.

K': (sorprendido) ¿cómo sabes de...?

Iori: por favor ¿quien invitaría a una persona que está deprimida cuando el sabe que el fue el causante?

K': en eso tienes razón.

Iori: (serio) mira pensarás que no soy el mismo sujeto que tanto odias, pero te diré una cosa... Kula creas o no...Siendo una niña, es alguien muy linda.

K': (sorprendido) ¿cómo dices?.

Iori: lo que oíste, y no solo meRefiero a su físico en desarrollo, su actitud, su forma de ver las cosas, créeme, hasta alguien como tu y yo se fijaría en ella.

K' estaba sorprendido, ¿cómo es posible que ese sujetó, cuyo objetivo sólo es exterminar a quien se interponga en sus planes, alguien que es más amargado que un viejo cascarrabias, le hablé muy bien de una persona que según el tiene que conocer más de ella? Era algo inesperado, Iori le habia descrito un poco a la chica, que con su actitud deplorable, había convertido de una chica alegre, a una persona llena de tristeza. No solo eso, el pelirrojo le dijo que era una "niña linda", si alguien como el se fijó en ella, entonces alguien más lo hizo, no sabía porque, pero tenía un poco de celos del Yagami, pero los soporto con tal de no meterse en más problemas. En cambio el Yagami, se percató de lo que logro solo con mencionar un poco más de aquella chica, despertó un sentimiento en el peliblanco, sonrió en sus adentros, sólo siguió hablando.

Iori: seguro piensas en golpearme ahora. No es necesario, yo ya estoy con alguien.

K': ¿con quien?

Iori: ya lo veras muy pronto. -decide salirse- sólo toma en cuenta en lo que te dije, ha, y otra cosa, jamás tuvimos esta conversación. -se retira.

al regresar, nota que la militar estaba un poco preocupada, sin más se acerco.

Iori: oye, ¿qué tienes?

Leona: eso mismo te pregunto yo, saliste como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

Iori,: perdón pero fue algo urgente. -volteando a otra dirección- además le hizo un favor a alguien.

ambos vieron la mesa donde estaban K' y Kula y vieron algo sorprendente, cierto peliblanco estaba agarrado de las manos de la pelimiel (si no saben de que hablo se aguantan) sin duda K trabajaba rápido.

Leona: vaya no creí que ayudarás a ese tipo.

Iori: ni yo.

Después, paso algo que dejo en shock a los dos, el chica de las flamas y la chica de hielo se estaban besando (ni yo me la creo), tan rápido como salieron de la sorpresa, terminaron sus platillos en silencio, después de cenar, como si el destino les jugará una broma, ambas parejas salieron del restaurante, y... Digamos que K' se quedo con la boca abierta.

Iori: ¿oye, que te pasa? -seguía sin tener respuesta, inclusive un pequeño empujón y cayo como estatua, mientras Kula y Leona tenían una plática animada. El seguía sin responder, hasta qué se le ocurrió algo. Lanzarle un bote de agua, por casualidad habia uno cerca.

K': (confundido) ¿qué, dónde es el incendio?

Iori: tranquilo te desmayaste.

K' seguía procesando la información, ¿Iori y Leona eran novios? Se pellizco para saber si no estaba soñando, el resultado sin duda era el mismo no estaba soñando, era verdad, pensó un poco, si Iori tenía novia, entonces el sabe que es un noviazgo, así que decidió pedirle consejos, el Yagami acepto de mala manera, sin saber que, sería una larga noche, y no sabía como acabaría esto.

Continuara... (¿cuándo? ¿Quien sabe? XD)

**bueno ahí el cap original, espero les gusté, esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió, no falta decirles que soy nuevo en esto, están atentos cuando actuacile, ya saben dejen reviews, no leemos a la próxima.**


	16. Nuevo aviso

**Otro aviso de menor importancia.**

**1.-vuelvo a mostrar actividad en todas mis historias, ya no como antes, pero da igual, y decir la razón por la cual, deje varias cosas de lado, la razón es que el año pasado, no fue mi año, y ustedes han sabido lo que eh pasado.**

**Ademas de eso, que mostrará algo de actividad, no fue coincidencia, quería continuar pero a la vez, recuperarme un poco, hoy en dia, estoy tratando de avanzar mas rápido en cada uno de mis proyectos, asi que manos a la obra.**

**2.-llegando a lo importante, la historia, como eh dicho varias veces, no la dejare abandonada, pero creo que ya es hora de ser un hombre de hechos y no palabras y seguir adelante.**

**Pero a la vez hablar de tres cuestiones, que por tal necesito de su total atención.**

•**voy a spolearles el cap 16 del fic, y les diré porque: A la falta de ideas, y que hay gente que la este siguiendo, me gustaría, que ahora ustedes, escribieran este cap, es decir, que dieran opinión a cierto entorno, y para eso, depende de la trama que le dare al cap.**

**"capitulo 16: Cita triple" **

**La trama se vera en la pareja de IorixLeona, K'xKula y KyoxAthena, tratando de tener una cita normal, hasta que K' mete la pata y ahora el par de rivales, trataran de sacarlo.**

**Ahi dependerá como quieren que sean las situaciones y demás.**

•**lo segundo, fue ver el equipo de Iori, Athena y Kyo, tiene cierta popularidad, por lo que eh decidido, escribir una historia centrándose en ese solo equipo, igual un poco de comedia y demás, una historia alternativa a esta, asi que si gustan, estoy dispuesto a escribirla sin ningún contratiempo.**

•**esta de seguro no les va a gustar: Un usuario de la pagina de foros DZ, al ver un proyecto que hago con otros colegas (que es un harem de pokemon) me pidió o reto a esto...escribir un Iorixharem.**

**Asi es, tras los Iori x no se que chica, me pidió que las mezclara eh hiciera un harem con eso.**

**Debo decires que cuando se trata de harem, mis ideas son un poco perturbadoras, asi que "si quieren" tambien lo escribo...no me molestas, pero depende de ustedes.**

**3.-desde que cambie mi forma de narrar, siento que ya no es lo mismo, tambien dependerá de ustedes que regrese a narrar como lo hacías antes, si no saben de que hablo, hagan comparación del ultimo capitulo que escribi, con los demás que hice cuando recién empezaba.**

**Creanme que yo tengo mas dudas de las que tendrán mas adelante, pero es mejor preguntarles a ustedes, antes de continuar.**

**Y les agradezco que se tomaran el tiempo de leer esto, y tratar de que este hábito...sea menos constante.**

Me despido.

ATTE: MINATO YAGAMI 17.

"Amor: Un mismo origen mas no el mismo ser"


End file.
